Ausente
by hitzaella
Summary: El D.I. Lestrade fue la primera persona en Scotland Yard en confiar en Sherlock Holmes, así que, en el momento que supo que el detective consultor se había suicidado, se sintió responsable por haber sido tambien quién lo arrestó aquella última noche. Algo estaba mal, pero antes de averiguar qué era, debía hacerse cargo de los pedazos que Sherlock había dejado atrás.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola de nuevo. _**

**_Primer capítulo de una historia que será corta._**

**_Mil gracias y un enorme beso a Altariel de Valinor por ser mi beta. uanquier error que persista es mío._**

**_Espero que lo disfrutéis._**

**_Capítulo 1_**

Colgó el teléfono con rabia después de haber tenido que reprimir lo que realmente le quería decir al Superintendente sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él no era bueno escondiendo sus emociones por lo que la frustración y el enfado de ese momento eran más que obvias. Miró a través de las persianas de la oficina, atrapando la mirada de Dan Wilson sobre él. Era un oficial bastante despierto, trasladado hacía tres días, pero que se había acomodado bastante bien, y quien parecía tenerle cierta admiración por la cantidad de casos cerrados, según dijo al estrecharle la mano al conocerlo. Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos, odiando el trabajo que se le había impuesto.

Quizá, teniendo en cuenta la aversión de Donovan por Sherlock, ella había guardado alguna lista de los casos en los que el detective había intervenido. Sería una bendición, ya que le ahorraría días interminables de bucear en los archivos. Se le había pedido, no, "ordenado", que hiciese un informe relacionando cada caso en los que el detective consultor había tenido algo que decir, para ser sometido a una investigación individual por un equipo imparcial y detectar las trampas que el "rarito" había hecho para cerrar casos y ganar gloria, como si Sherlock necesitase reconocimiento…

A estas horas, seguramente Sherlock y John ya habrían salido del país con la ayuda de su todopoderoso hermano. Después de la huida en las puertas de Baker Street con ese teatro de amenazar a John (como si Sherlock fuese a hacerle daño al médico de alguna manera), Lestrade había hecho lo menos posible para ayudar en la búsqueda de la pareja huida. Los razonamientos de Anderson y Donovan, si bien parecían tener cierta lógica, iban perdiendo fuerza con el paso de las horas. Sherlock era un maldito genio, por nada del mundo iba a creer lo que esa periodista había publicado y que Donovan insistía en afirmar a cada oportunidad. Ella no se había molestado jamás en conocer al detective, simplemente lo había odiado desde el instante en que lo vio.

Su móvil sonó y no se sorprendió demasiado al ver que la llamada procedía de un número oculto.

-Lestrade –dijo al descolgar, con algo de más calma que minutos antes.

-Inspector –la voz de Mycroft sonó rara al otro lado de la línea, contenida y algo insegura.

-¿A qué debo el honor? Imagino que sabes las noticias…

-Greg, tengo un favor que pedirte. Me gustaría que te desplazaras a St. Bart's y te hicieses cargo del doctor Watson. Creo que en estos momentos eres la persona adecuada para estar con él. Yo aún tardaré unos minutos en poder desplazarme hasta allí.

-Espera, ¿qué…? -la puerta de la oficina se abrió sin previo aviso y una pálida Sally Donovan lo miró con los ojos desorbitados- ¿Qué ha hecho? –la pregunta apenas susurrada iba dirigida a ambas personas, escuchando apenas a Mycroft.

-Ahora sería un buen momento, Inspector –la línea se cortó, mientras Sally no parecía encontrar las palabras.

-Jefe… el fr… Holmes, ha saltado, en St. Bart's…

Nunca en su vida había conducido de esa manera. Ni siquiera recordaba el camino que había tomado o si había respetado alguna de las señales de tráfico, simplemente puso la sirena y solo pensó en llegar lo antes posible. Bajó del coche dejando la puerta abierta y entrando en el área de emergencias a la carrera, donde un oficial al verlo con su acreditación policial en la mano le hizo una seña para que se acercase. Sabía que Sally y otro oficial lo seguían en una patrulla, pero maldita sea si los iba a esperar.

-¿Es usted el Inspector Lestrade?

-Sí, ¿y Sherlock Holmes?

-Sígame, señor –el agente se abrió paso rápidamente a la sala de espera, dejándola de lado para ser conducido a un pequeño despacho. Al abrir la puerta, Greg sólo pudo ver a John, sentado en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared y la cabeza entre las manos mientras un hombre entrado en kilos le hablaba suavemente arrodillado a su lado y le ofrecía un vaso de agua.

Ante su irrupción, el hombre levantó la cabeza, con el rostro amable y una sonrisa triste.

-Oh, Inspector –se levantó, acercándose y tendiéndole la mano-, soy Mike… Stanford. Soy amigo de Sher… de John, me han avisado…

Lestrade se hizo a un lado para acercarse al compañero del detective.

-John, por Dios ¿qué ha pasado?

El ex soldado no respondió, ni tan siquiera reconoció la presencia de Lestrade. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un sonido atrapado en el fondo de la garganta escapaba de cuando en cuando.

-Al parecer… -la voz suave de Stanford llegó desde atrás-, Sherlock subió al techo del edificio. Estaba hablando por teléfono con John, despidiéndose… él estaba justo abajo…

Lestrade cerró los ojos pasando las manos por el rostro, abrumado por lo que significaba. No podía llegar a imaginar ni por segundo lo que su amigo debía de estar sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Le he dado un calmante, estará tranquilo unas horas…

-¿Y… Sherlock? –Lestrade mantuvo la voz baja, acercándose a Mike sin apartar la vista de John.

-Lo llevaron a urgencias -Mike habló con cuidado, compartiendo la preocupación del Inspector-, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. Está en la morgue, Molly se ha hecho cargo de él. Está esperando a que un familiar llegue para la identificación.

-¿Molly? –Lestrade volvió a cerrar los ojos una vez más, recordando a la muchacha que estaba enamorada de Sherlock…- Dios, qué desastre –sintió el ardor en los ojos, y por un terrible momento, pensó que sería incapaz de mantenerse firme. El oficial que lo había interceptado a la llegada, abrió de nuevo la puerta del despacho asomando la cabeza.

-Inspector, la sargento Donovan y el agente Wilson están aquí

A la mención de Donovan, John gruñó, haciendo el intento de levantarse del suelo. Mike se acercó a él para sostenerlo mientras Lestrade se dirigía a la puerta y salía, manteniendo a la pareja dentro del despacho. Sally se mantuvo a varios metros de distancia, observando la actividad de urgencias mientras esperaba. Seguía pálida y le lanzó lo que Lestrade pensó que era una mirada de arrepentimiento. Sintiendo como el estómago se le subía a la garganta, Lestrade se dirigió a grandes pasos a los servicios de la sala de espera, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Se apoyó contra ella, cerrado los ojos una vez más con fuerza, manteniendo a raya el ardor, apretando los dientes y los puños.

Sherlock, joven, impulsivo, perdido cuando lo conoció. Sherlock vulnerable, solo, inteligente e incapaz de darse a nadie hasta que John apareció… Sherlock, emocionalmente un niño apenas, que había confiado en él… y que apenas unas horas antes había puesto unas esposas en sus muñecas…

-¡JODER! ¡JODER! ¡JODER! -gritó sin poder contenerse- ¡Estúpido imbécil de mierda! –apretó las palmas de las manos sobre los ojos, intentando regular la respiración. Se concentró en meter el aire en sus pulmones y dejarlo salir, ignorando el dolor del pecho cada vez más intenso. No podía dejarse llevar, no ahora, no podía fallarle a Sherlock ahora…

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente sereno como para abrir los ojos y acercarse al lavabo. Observó los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro pálido en el espejo antes de echarse agua fría e intentar mantenerse en control. Seguramente, Sally aún estaba al otro lado de la puerta y lo habría oído gritar. Cuando se sintió capaz, abrió la puerta y debía estar dejando claro en su expresión lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, porque Sally sólo bajó los ojos, avergonzada.

-No te quiero aquí –murmuró Lestrade al pasar a su lado con voz ronca.

-Señor… yo…

-Fuera, Donovan. Si John te ve, dudo mucho que quiera contenerlo.

Sally recuperó algo de su compostura, alzando la barbilla ante el desafío.

\- Dimmock viene hacia aquí, el Superintendente le ha pedido que se haga cargo. Quiere que el doctor Watson esté en la central para prestar declaración ya que sigue vigente la orden de arresto. Ha pedido tambien que usted se presente para entregar su acreditación y el arma, al parecer ha sido suspendido…

Sin una palabra, Lestrade sacó su arma y su identificación entregándoselas a la sargento Donovan.

-Yo me encargaré de llevar al doctor Watson a prestar declaración cuando se encuentre coherente, en estos momento intenta hacerse a la idea de que su mejor amigo ha muerto gracias a nosotros –escupió las últimas palabas como si le quemasen en la garganta. Tuvo la satisfacción de ver como la sargento Sally Donovan volvía a bajar los ojos.

-Sí, señor.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nuevo capítulo. Algunas respuestas y nuevas preguntas._**

**_Mil gracias a Altariel de Valinor, cualquier error que persista es mio._**

**_Capítulo 2_**

Al abrir la puerta, Lestrade se encontró frente al rostro demacrado de Molly junto al agente Wilson. Después de que el D.I. le entregara su arma y su placa a Donovan, Wilson se había ofrecido a permanecer al otro lado de la puerta del pequeño despacho hasta que Dimmock se hiciese cargo de la situación. Aún no sabía cómo la noticia del suicidio de Sherlock estaba ya en las noticias y las redes sociales, y en el mismo hospital un par de periodistas habían sido expulsados cuando intentaban colarse en la morgue. Había sido una bendición poder mantenerse alejado y evitarle a John el circo que se estaba desplegando en las afueras del hospital. Aunque, para ser sinceros, dudaba mucho que el compañero de Sherlock fuese muy consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El sedante que le había administrado Mike Stanford lo mantenía aletargado y lo único que había logrado sacarle Lestrade eran algunas frases incoherentes mientras revisaba con manos torpes a cada pocos minutos su móvil, como si estuviese esperando un mensaje de alguien que ya no podía mandarlo.

-Doctora Hooper…

-Inspector -Molly mantenía sus manos fuertemente agarradas bajo el pecho, los labios apretados y una mirada acuosa y enrojecida que apenas se mantenía fija y buscaba detrás la figura aún encogida de John –. Yo… creo que… le gustaría saber que tengo los permisos para la… el examen forense de… -Molly se mordió los labios, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para sustituir autopsia.

-¿Por qué tú? –la pregunta salió de los labios de Lestrade antes de haberlo pensado.

-La prensa… -la muchacha miró a Wilson que hacía intentos por parecer ajeno. Como si encontrase valor, avanzó hasta entrar al pequeño despacho y cerró la puerta – Sabe que Sherlock tiene… -se puso la mano en la boca como si hubiese cometido un terrible error. Lestrade la comprendió ya que él mismo era incapaz de pensar que Sherlock ya no estaría nuevamente entre ellos- … tenía… -rectificó conteniendo un sollozo- algunas aficiones poco saludables. No me gustaría verlo en un titular… esos… buitres… han intentado entrar... hacerle fotos…

-¿Dónde está? –Los dos se volvieron al oír la voz de John, viendo como se ponía en pie apoyándose pesadamente en la pared-. Quiero verlo ¿Dónde está?

-No –murmuró Molly mirando aterrada a Lestrade -, no puede, todavía no…

-He estado… en una maldita guerra,… puedo ver al… idiota… de mi amigo… puedo… -John hablaba con los dientes apretados, cogiendo aire para cada palabra que pronunciaba. Al levantar la cabeza hacia la pareja junto a la puerta, ambos pudieron ver la mirada oscura del médico-. ¿Dónde está?

El instinto de Lestrade le dijo que no sería nada bueno permitir que John se acercarse en ese momento a la morgue. Nunca había entrado a considerar en profundidad la relación que había entre Sherlock y John, aunque había bromeado, al igual que el resto del personal del Yard, con que esos dos eran una pareja en todos los sentidos. A pesar de no haber tenido nunca una evidencia, era muy consciente de que Sherlock, desde que había comenzado su asociación con el doctor, había mostrado cierto afecto y consideración por alguien más que él mismo, y aunque había deseado que el detective hubiese encontrado por fin alguien para compartir su vida, es ese momento rogaba por estar equivocado y que esos dos no hubiesen sido nada más que buenos amigos por el bien del doctor.

-John, no creo que sea buena idea –dijo con suavidad, apretando la mano de Molly en un intento de calmarla.

-No te pongas en medio, Inspector… -dijo, con voz oscura.

-Veinte minutos –dijo Molly al fin-, por favor John, dame veinte minutos, para… que no sea tan malo. –La patóloga se mordió los labios, agarrando con demasiada fuerza la muñeca de Lestrade, los ojos fijos en él –. No puedes verlo ahora –murmuró-, déjeme prepararlo.

Como policía, Lestrade había visto más cuerpos de los que deseaba y sabía cómo podía ser el aspecto de alguien que se había precipitado al vacío. Comprendiendo, asintió, consciente de las náuseas que volvían a hacerse cargo de su estómago al pensar en Sherlock destrozado. Dejó ir a Molly, interponiéndose en el camino de John, quien pareció perder de nuevo las fuerzas al quedarse solos. Lestrade lo vio apoyarse nuevamente contra la pared, cerrando los ojos.

-Ni un minuto más, Greg –murmuró, apretando la mano contra los ojos-, tengo de ver a ese idiota… -un sollozo cortó las palabras de John, quien apretó los ojos e intentó controlar su respiración.

-John –Lestrade se acercó, poniendo tentativamente una mano sobre su hombro- ciento mucho todo esto –murmuró-. No creí… que pasaría esto.

-Lo conoces… lo conocías… y lo arrestaste…

.

.

.

Molly Hooper entró en su sala de autopsias apretando en la mano el móvil de prepago que le habían entregado horas antes. Se sobresaltó al ver la alta figura vestida pulcramente con un traje de tres piezas delante de la losa donde descansaba el cuerpo. Tenía la sábana levantada, mirando el rostro del cadáver.

-¿Señor Holmes? –Ella se acercó al hermano de Sherlock Holmes, al que había conocido la navidad pasada cuando encontraron el supuesto cuerpo de Irene Adler.

-¿Está preparada para esto, doctora Hooper? –Mycroft dejó caer la sabana cubriendo el rostro y dejando a la vista los rizos negros, enfrentando a la patóloga. El rostro del mayor de los Holmes era una máscara fría en la que sólo los ojos mostraban cierta emoción. La estudió por unos momentos de la punta del pie a la cabeza, consciente de que no eran muchos los que soportaban el escrutinio con calma-. Tiene firmada toda la documentación necesaria, una vez que haga su autopsia, el cuerpo será recogido por el personal que se hará cargo de preparar el funeral. ¿Estimo que serán suficiente cuatro horas?

-John quiere verlo, en diez minutos -Molly ignoró lo que había dicho el Cargo Menor del Gobierno, acercándose hasta quedar a unos escasos dos metros- El D.I. Lestrade está con él, y creo que tambien querrá… verlo.

-Bien, entonces –Mycroft sacó su móvil, enviando un escueto mensaje antes de volver a prestar atención a Molly.- ¿Cómo describiría el estado de ánimo del doctor?

-Alterado, el calmante que Mike le dio se está yendo.

-Es importante, doctora Hooper, que mantenga la calma cuando el doctor Watson llegue aquí, no intente detenerlo.

-Pero… señor Holmes…

-Mantenga la calma, doctora –Mycroft tiró de los bajos del chaleco y acomodó su corbata-, las reacciones del doctor Watson siempre son predecibles.

.

.

-¿Estás seguro, John?

Greg mantuvo la mano sobre la puerta de la morgue, la mirada fija en el rostro ceniciento de su amigo. El agente Wilson había caminado tras ellos sin pronunciar una palabra, haciendo una señal a Lestrade de que estaría allí, del mismo modo que en la puerta de la sala de espera, para evitar curiosos. John tenía los hombros encorvados y la cabeza gacha, mirando a la puerta como su temiese que le saltase encima, con las manos en puños y la respiración temblorosa. Con un asentimiento militar respondió a Greg, quien empujó la puerta sin atreverse a tocarlo. Los ojos de los hombres se dirigieron a Molly, quien estaba de pie ante una de las losas, en las que era vivibles los rizos negros de Sherlock bajo la sábana.

Lestrade contuvo el aliento, sujetando a John cuando su equilibrio vaciló. Dieron un paso en dirección a Molly cuando la figura de Mycroft hizo su aparición al lado de la patóloga.

-Mycroft…

Greg fue incapaz de decir nada más antes de que John se soltase de su agarre y en dos pasos alcanzara a Mycroft. A pesar de la diferencia de alturas, John no tuvo dificultad para conectar un puñetazo en la cara del mayor de los Holmes, haciéndolo caer. Se subió sobre él, cerrado las manos alrededor de su garganta mientras gruñía

-¡Lo vendiste, hijo de puta! ¡Lo vendiste!

Lestrade se lanzó a sujetarlo, pero fue incapaz de hacer que lo soltara. Wilson entró en la morgue, seguido de dos enfermeros que se lanzaron contra John intentando que soltase a Mycroft, cuyo rostro se enrojecía por la falta de aire.

-¡Suéltalo, John! –gritaba, sorprendido de la fuerza del médico.

Un tercer enfermero entró en la sala de la morgue con una jeringa en las manos. Sujetando la cabeza de John, clavó la aguja en el cuello y vació su contenido. En pocos segundos la consciencia de John se escapó, aflojado su agarre sobre Mycfoft. Con cuidado los enfermeros apartaron al inconsciente médico dejándolo en el suelo, mientras el recién llegado atendía al político que tosía y respiraba afanosamente.

Molly se mantenía ante la losa donde descansaba el cuerpo, con las manos en la boca y el rostro cubierto de las lágrimas.

Mycroft fue ayudado a ponerse en pie, pasando los ojos por las personas que estaban en la sala. Greg lo estaba mirando cuando sus ojos pasaron de él a Wilson, donde se detuvieron durante un segundo antes de volver a mirar al inconsciente John.

-Entiendo… -graznó, tosiendo para intentar suavizar la voz, sin conseguir una gran mejoría. Había un fino hilo de sangre que manchaba su labio. –Entiendo que el buen doctor está afectado por la muerte de mi hermano. No voy a presentar cargos, Inspector.

-¿Qué quería decir con que lo vendiste?

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí –uno de los enfermeros acercaba una camilla a donde se encontraba John-, estará fuera entr horas, será mejor llevarlo a observación.

-Debe prestar declaración –se aventuró a decir Wilson, apartándose para dejar a los enfermeros haberse cargo del cuerpo inconsciente.

-Sí –Lestrade se pasó las manos por los ojos y la frente, suspirando con fuerza-. Avisa a Dimmock, debe estar aún con los testigos en el lugar de la caída, dile lo que ha ocurrido, que envíe a alguien más para custodiarlo, yo me quedaré con él.

-Bien, señor –Wilson se marchó, no sin antes echar un vistazo detrás de Molly.

En un minuto, las únicas personas que quedaron en la morgue fueron Greg, Molly y un maltrecho Mycroft. Había algo que el D.I. no acababa por entender, algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal. Mycroft se limpiaba la sangre con un pañuelo, manteniendo la mirada de Lestrade.

-He oído que lo han suspendido, Inspector, lamento oírlo. Si puedo ser de alguna ayuda, dígamelo.

-¿Qué está pasando, Mycroft?

-Dígamelo usted, ha sido el que arrestó a mi hermano con teorías poco sustentadas de una sargento envidiosa.

Lestrade miró a los ojos de Mycroft, él conocía a ambos hermanos desde hacía años, sabía con certeza que el mayor de los Holmes cuidaba y se preocupaba profundamente por Sherlock. La máscara fría e insensible era para el resto del mundo, Lestrade sabía mejor que nadie que Mycroft debía de estar afectado por lo ocurrido. Como una inspiración, se acercó a la losa y sus dedos rozaron la sábana que cubría el cuerpo, una mano de hierro de cerró sobre su muñeca deteniéndolo.

-No, Inspector -susurró Mycroft mirándolo fijamente sin soltar su mano-, prefiero que conserve la imagen de mi hermano como el hombre que fue, y no como un muñeco roto. Despídase en el funeral.

Lestrade dió un paso atrás sin romper el contacto visual. Algo estaba mal, algo estaba muy mal…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias a Altariel de Valinor por subsanar errores.  
Cualquiera de ellos que persista es mío.**_

**_Ausente _**

**_Capítulo 3_**

La capilla no era muy grande, aun así parecía estar casi vacía. Al frente de los bancos de la izquierda estaba Mycroft impecablemente vestido, con la espalda recta y las manos cruzadas sobre el mango de su paraguas, luciendo todavía un espléndido moretón en la mejilla. Sus padres habían excusado su ausencia por estar sumidos en la tristeza y la depresión, por lo que nadie lo acompañaba. Los bancos que estaban tras él los ocupaban seis personas, entre ellas Anthea, su Asistente Personal, y su chófer. Si Lestrade tuviese que apostar por la identidad de los otros cuatro diría que eran parte del personal del mismo Mycroft.

En la fila de bancos de la derecha, la primera fila estaba ocupada por un John silencioso que apenas había saludado a nadie y mantenía los ojos fijos en el ataúd cerrado. Su brazo rodeaba los hombros de la señora Hudson que no retenía sus lágrimas aunque intentaba llorar en silencio. Molly, Mike y dos trabajadores de San Bart`s estaban detrás de ellos, y una quincena de las personas sin hogar que formaban parte de la red que había ayudado en ocasiones a Sherlock, eran los ocupantes del resto de la capilla.

Greg Lestrade había tenido que esquivar a un par de fotógrafos cuando se dirigía al edificio, donde cuatro hombres que estaba seguro eran agentes del MI5 como mínimo, lo invitaron a identificarse. Cuando al fin accedió, se encontró con la escena que para él resultó desoladora. Sherlock Holmes, a pesar de su carácter, sus malas formas, su ego y su absoluta falta de humildad, había sido un buen hombre que había ayudado a muchas personas y que había trabajado para que la mala gente estuviese en la cárcel. Sherlock no se merecía esto, la humillación pública con mentiras y dejar este mundo como si no hubiese contado.

-¡Oh, mi pobre muchacho! –Las palabras de la señora Hudson retumbaron en el silencio opresivo del lugar, seguida de un susurro de John que la apretó suavemente contra él.

Lestrade avanzó por el pasillo lateral, dispuesto a deslizarse en uno de los últimos bancos, cuando Mycroft volvió el rostro para mirarlo fijamente. El aburrimiento y la impaciencia estaban pintadas en su cara, aunque intentó cambiar su expresión al dar un leve asentimiento de cabeza al Inspector. La corta ceremonia que se había concertado debería haber comenzado ya, pero el sacerdote venía con retraso. Sin pensarlo mucho, Greg cambió de opinión ocupando el sitio junto a Mycroft en el banco vacío.

-Este bando no es visto con buenos ojos, Inspector, debería estar con los amigos de mi hermano.

-¿Cómo estás, Mycroft? –era la primera vez que hablaban desde el suicidio de Sherlock. La vida de Lestrade se había vuelto del revés en los últimos días.

Después de esperar a que John recobrase el conocimiento cuando fue noqueado en la morgue, lidió con un enfadado exsoldado que se negó a hablar con él. Lo había informado de que el cuerpo de Sherlock ya había sido entregado a la familia tras la autopsia y que debía acompañarlo al Yard para una declaración de lo ocurrido tras su huida la noche anterior, así como para aclarar la orden de arresto que había sobre él. John lo acompañó, pero se negó a responder a ninguna de las preguntas de Dimmock o Gregson.

La suspensión de Lestrade se hizo efectiva por lo que se vio obligado a dejar el Yard hasta que fuese llamado para ser interrogado con respecto a los casos en los que participó Sherlock y que se estaban localizando para su revisión. Su esposa, tras una acalorada discusión, se había marchado unos días a casa de una amiga después de ver cómo Greg aparecía en los periódicos como poco más que el idiota del Yard que hacía todo aquello que decía el malogrado detective consultor. Y aunque Greg llamaba a John varias veces al día y se pasaba por Baker Street, solo conseguía monosílabos del médico, que se sentaba en su silla y mantenía la mirada fija en la de Sherlock, como si en algún momento pudiese volver a verlo allí. Cuando se cansaba del silencio, pasaba al apartamento de la señora Hudson y la escuchaba contar sus historias de las locuras de su pobre muchacho y como había quedado John destrozado por haberlo perdido de esa manera. En más de una ocasión se mordió la lengua para no preguntar a la buena mujer si ella sabía hasta dónde habían llegado y si John había perdido mucho más que un amigo.

Un par de veces, al encontrarse solo en su apartamento, se había permitido maldecir a Sherlock por haber sido un idiota, limpiándose lágrimas que no le daba vergüenza derramar después de varias cervezas. Quizá nunca se lo había dicho, pero él había considerado a Sherlock un amigo y por Dios que lo echaba de menos. Le frustraba no poder restregarles a todos como sólo con su mente e incluso sus capacidades mermadas por sus adicciones, había sido mejor detective que todos ellos

Ahora, mirando su ataúd, se preguntaba cómo era posible que el hombre a su lado, su hermano, quien había estado sobre él como una sombra protectora, pareciera no estar más afectado que si hubiese perdido uno de sus paraguas. Él creía conocerlo mejor, y Mycroft Holmes quería a su hermano y se había preocupado por él constantemente.

-Lamento lo de su suspensión, Inspector –murmuró Mycroft, la vista fija en la puerta de la que salía por fin el sacerdote-. Es injusta, pero no puedo intervenir debido al evidente conflicto personal.

-No se me permite participar en la revisión de los casos.

-En los policiales no, soy consciente, pero quizá los casos particulares… ¿estaría dispuesto a realizar un informe sobre ellos? El blog del doctor Watson es una narración superflua y dirigida a un público poco riguroso. Usted podría documentar los casos de Sherlock para respaldar la veracidad de sus acciones.

Lestrade siguió con la vista los movimientos del sacerdote, que no parecía dispuesto a comenzar.

-¿No vas a encargarte de limpiar su nombre? –preguntó con incredulidad.

-Esa tarea no me corresponde, Inspector, habría dudas razonables. No, ese trabajo es suyo y del Dr. Watson, si lo acepta –Mycroft se dignó a mirarlo, con un brillo que a Lestrade le pareció divertido, descolocándolo por completo-. Le haré llegar una relación con los casos que mi hermano ha tomado desde que adquirió su licencia de detective. Tendrá algo en lo que ocupar el tiempo que tarde su readmisión en Scotland Yard. Dejaré en sus manos los tratos con el bueno del Dr. Watson, ya que él y yo no estamos en las mejores relaciones en este momento.

-¿Por qué John dijo que lo habías vendido? ¿A Sherlock?

El sacerdote dio un golpe en el micrófono, saludando a las personas reunidas con una sonrisa al ganarse la mirada de todos. En ese momento Mycroft apartó la mirada de Lestrade, levantando la máscara de indiferencia en su rostro.

-Debería pasarse al bando correcto, Inspector.

.

.

La ceremonia fue corta, insulsa, nadie habló de Sherlock y nadie se reunió tras el funeral. Molly se despidió con vagas excusas, marchándose mientras se tragaba los sollozos después de apretar suavemente la mano de John. Lestrade intentó acercarse, pero la mirada con la que fue recibido era muy similar a la que le dieron a Mycroft, y aunque se ofreció para llevar a John y la señora Hudson a Baker Street, lo rechazaron en favor de Mike Stamford.

Cuando aquel día terminó, Greg Lestrade se encontró en el cementerio, observando cómo era colocada la lápida negra sobre la tumba fresca del que había sido algo así como un amigo. Mycroft, o más bien su personal, se había encargado de que todo aquello terminara de forma rápida, sin ruido y lejos de los ecos de la prensa que aún hablaba de Sherlock y sus mentiras. Le extrañaba que no hubiese habido más periodistas o curiosos, pero pensó que también de eso se habría encargado Mycroft, el Cargo Menor del Gobierno, el hombre que podía hacer desaparecer informes, que se metía en sus archivos o alteraba los registros de Scotland Yard… el hombre que mantenía a una férrea vigilancia sobre su hermano desde el día que lo conoció…

-Algo… -susurró para sí mismo, entrecerrado los ojos para mirar la lápida –tu maldito hermano trama algo…

Cuando conoció a Sherlock, Mycroft había sido muy claro con él al hacerle saber que pondría todo lo que tenía a su disposición, gracias a su puesto, al servicio de la seguridad de Sherlock, aún en contra del mismo detective. Levantó la vista al oír las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba por detrás. De todas las personas que podrían acercarse, Dan Wilson no era uno de los que él habría esperado.

-¡Inspector! –saludó Wilson, tendiéndole la mano y echando una mirada a los dos hombres que daban los últimos toques a la lápida.

-Ya no soy inspector, al menos por el momento –sacó el paquete de cigarrillos de la chaqueta y le ofreció uno al sargento, quien lo rechazó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a presentar mis respetos –dijo habiendo un gesto a la tumba-. No tuve la suerte de trabajar con él, pero seguía sus casos. No creo lo que la prensa y algunos policías dicen. La envidia hace que las personas acusen a quienes son claramente mejores.

Lestrade observó al joven al soltar el humo de una calada profunda.

-Donovan es esencialmente una buena policía, llevo años trabajando con ella. Sus dudas estaban bien argumentadas y había una base sólida para que al menos interrogase a Sherlock sobre el secuestro de los hijos del embajador. Él tomó el camino difícil en lugar de confiar en su inocencia -. El D.I. observaba atentamente a Wilson, esperando ver algún indicio que justificase la animadversión repentina y la desconfianza-. Además, Sherlock siempre fue un jodido grano en el culo para trabajar –Wilson le mantuvo la mirada.

-Creí que era amigo suyo.

-Podemos dejarlo en un molesto idiota que no seguía las reglas.

.

.

.

Como había dicho Mycroft, tres cajas de archivos, cuatro discos duros y un ordenador portátil fueron entregados a las seis de la mañana siguiente en casa de Lestrade por dos de los hombres de Mycroft. Con el sueño aún en los ojos y una taza de café solo, Greg se sentó en el sofá, contento de no tener que discutir con su mujer porque el trabajo lo había seguido a casa aun estando suspendido. La noche anterior habían estado hablando por teléfono y habían terminado por decirse cosas que llevaban mucho tiempo por salir, lo que significaba al menos una semana más de soltería para Greg, quien empezaba a pensar que ese estado era el más cómodo.

Al comenzar a sacar los archivos de las cajas, un teléfono cayó de entre ellos sobre la mesa de café. Era básico, sin internet y podía decir que con bastantes años. Levantó la tapa y se sorprendió al ver como se encendía la pantalla, donde estaba el aviso de un mensaje de texto de un número bloqueado. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, abrió el mensaje.

.

_"__Ya hemos jugado a esto hace algunos años, Inspector. Sabe qué hacer."_

_._

Lestrade reprimió una maldición, cerrando el mensaje y revisando el teléfono. Había sólo un número en la lista de contactos, sin nombre. Apretando el móvil en la mano, se dirigió al baño cerrando la puerta antes de marcar. En el segundo tono, alguien descolgó al otro lado y la voz monótona de Mycroft lo saludó.

-Buenos días, Inspector.

-¿A qué demonios estás jugando?

-Si tuviera que desconfiar de alguien de su oficina como uno de los infiltrados del malogrado Richard Brook, más conocido como Moriarty… ¿quién se le viene a la cabeza?

-¿Qué? –la mente de Lestrade se detuvo.

-Alguien ayudó a tender la trampa. La sargento Donovan es demasiado obvia, ella sólo es un peón involuntario. De su oficina, Inspector, ¿quién?

Un dolor de cabeza comenzó a aparecer desde detrás de la nuca de Greg. Cerró los ojos para hacer un repaso de su personal. La mayoría de ellos no soportaba a Sherlock, a casi todos los había ridiculizado de una forma u otra a los largo de los años…

-Wilson –murmuró cómo si hubiese tenido una epifanía-. Llegó tres días antes de que todo se fuese a la mierda, y parece haberse convertido en mi sombra. Se toma mucho interés en mi relación con Sherlock.

-No es tan tonto como Sherlock quería creer –Mycroft parecía estar contento-. Soltando Yard está comprometido para usted, Inspector. Mantenga a Wilson cerca, comparta algunas de sus averiguaciones menos relevantes y no lo pierda de vista hasta que pueda hacerme cargo de él.

-¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando? Hay cosas que no entiendo.

-A su debido tiempo, Inspector. Mientras tanto le agradecería que se hiciese cargo del arma del doctor Watson. La de mi hermano ha sido retirada por mi asistente esta misma mañana, pero temo que John esté tentado a hacer uso de la suya, ya sea contra él mismo u otras personas a las que cree responsables.

-¿Cómo tú?

-Pensaba más en cierta periodista.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Un nuevo capítulo._**  
**_Gracias a Altariel de Valinor por su tiempo, sus comentarios y sus ánimos. _**  
**_Cualquier error que persista es mío._**

**_Comparte lo que piensas_**.

**_Ausente_**

**_Capítulo 4_**

.

La señora Hudson abrió la puerta sosteniendo un pañuelo en la mano y haciendo un valiente intento por darle una sonrisa a Lestrade.

-¡Querido! –dijo, dándole paso y cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Greg no pudo evitar ver la maleta que estaba en el pasillo junto a la puerta de su apartamento y la bolsa de lona al pie de las escaleras- ¿Vienes a ver a John? ¿Tienes tiempo para una taza de té?

-Claro, señora Hudson. En realidad, venía a verlos a los dos, saber cómo están.

Martha Hudson se limpió distraídamente la humedad de los ojos, haciendo entrar al D.I. y guiándolo a la cocina.

-John se va con Harriet, a despejarse… yo no puedo quedarme aquí, así que me voy con mi hermana unos días, hasta que los dos reunamos fuerzas –puso el hervidor, sentándose en la silla frente a Lestrade-. Está muy solo ahí arriba. Le he dicho que debe ocupar su mente, volver a trabajar, dejar que el tiempo pase, sé que el tiempo ayuda a que duela menos… pero se sienta en su silla y se queda sumido en sus pensamiento, como hacía mi pobre muchacho… -se levantó apretando el pañuelo contra la nariz. Lestrade se puso en pie con ella y comenzó a preparar las tazas que ella le pasó-. ¿Cómo pudo Sherlock hacerle eso? Nunca ha sido muy considerado con los demás, pero John… tenía que saber que verlo quitarse la vida así lo destrozaría…

-Señora Hudson, cuando uno llega a su límite rara vez piensa en lo queda atrás. Yo creía también que Sherlock no se dejaría hundir de esa manera. Ha soportado durante años que pongan en duda su forma de trabajar, y siempre parecía estar por encima de eso. Quizá había más detrás de todo esto que desgraciadamente ya no sabremos.

-Sherlock siempre fue muy sensible, su horrible hermano venía a acosarlo y yo veía como lo afectaba, aunque John sabe cómo manejarlo y ponía paz entre ellos… Pero ahora… ¿Sabe que aún no se ha dignado a pasar por aquí, a hacerse cargo de las pertenencias de su hermano? Es como si no le importara, ni siquiera ha suspendido la orden de pago del apartamento, y no tengo corazón para decirle a John que vamos a tener que decidir que hacer con todo si Mycroft no viene, su habitación, con toda su ropa, no puedo llevar a la iglesia esa ropa de marca… -se calló de forma abrupta cuando las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas, apretando el pañuelo contra su nariz. Lestrade se vio abrazando a la mujer contra él con suavidad, dejando que sollozara sobre su chaqueta, incapaz decir nada que pudiera consolarla. -¡Oh, querido! Creo que no me importaría tener la nevera llena de dedos y ojos si pudiera tenerlo de vuelta.

Pasó casi una hora hasta que Lestrade se aventuró a dejar a la señora Hudson, más calmada y asegurándole que se encontraba mucho mejor después de tener un oído amable para desahogarse. Con el ánimo poco dispuesto subió los escalones hasta el piso, esperando encontrar nuevamente a John sentado en su silla como en los días anteriores. Para su sorpresa, estaba en pie, frente a la ventana en la que innumerables veces había visto a Sherlock tocando su violín. John se mantenía erguido, con los ojos fijos al otro lado de la calle, con la posición de un soldado en espera de la batalla.

-John –dijo, entrando apenas en la sala de estar- ¿Cómo estás amigo? La señora Hudson me ha dicho que vas a estar en casa de tu hermana unos días.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sigues haciendo el trabajo sucio de Mycroft y vienes a asegurarte que no me llevo nada?

-¡Oye! ¿A qué viene eso? –se envalentonó ante el tono desafiante de John, adelantándose hacia él. Cuando John se volvió a mirarlo no le gustó la mirada vacía que encontró-. Estoy preocupado por ti, no has salido de aquí en días.

-¿Qué quieres, Inspector? ¿Vienes a detenerme otra vez? ¿En algún periódico dicen que soy responsable de intentar asesinar al primer ministro? ¿O Donovan cree que voy…?

-¡Basta, John! Entiendo que estés molesto, pero hay cosas que escapan de mis manos.

-¡ERA TU AMIGO! –gritó John invadiendo en segundos el espacio personal de Greg con los puños apretados.

-¡SÍ, ERA MI AMIGO! –Gritó de vuelta- ¡Y lamento a cada minuto no haber hecho las cosas de otra forma, pero me lo puso muy difícil! Podía haber venido conmigo la primera vez, contestar a las preguntas que querían hacerle y dejar que todo se aclarase en unos días. Su hermano lo habría solucionado…

-Mycroft lo vendió –las palabras de John fueron poco más que un susurro, pero callaron a Lestrade.

-¿Qué?

-Moriarty… Mycroft cambió información con él. Moriarty le contaba sus secretos y Mycroft le entregaba la vida de Sherlock… todo… lo puso a merced de un loco porque la información que le daba era importante para el país y la Reina… y Sherlock era menos valioso…

-¡Dios, John! Eso no puede ser verdad –Lestrade se pasó las manos por la cara, sentándose en el sofá al sentir que las piernas le fallaban. Aquello no podía ser, algo estaba mal, Mycroft no pondría en peligro a Sherlock…

-Cuando nos fugamos aquella noche –continuó John-, nos separamos y fui a ver a Mycroft. Me había advertido de que teníamos asesinos vigilando Baker Street y quería que mantuviese un ojo sobre Sherlock… Lo que saldría en los periódicos, lo que esa mujer sabía, nadie excepto su hermano podía haberlo contado. Le pregunté,… y admitió que había cometido un error al revelarle a ese psicópata todo sobre Sherlock –John hablaba como un hombre derrotado, su voz apenas audible-. Para cubrirse ha dejado que lo consideren un farsante…

-Él quiere limpiar su nombre.

Una risa hueca escapó de los labios de John mirando a Lestrade.

-No invertirá un solo minuto de su precioso tiempo, o de ese personal que tiene a su disposición. Dejará que todos crean que Sherlock era una mentira.

Lestrade negó con la cabeza, son la vista en la alfombra pero los pensamientos en Mycroft, en esa actitud aburrida del funeral, la que era de esperar para aquellos que no conocían al hermano de Sherlock. Recordó el día que lo conoció, su evidente preocupación por el bienestar de su hermano, las veces que se había puesto en contacto para que lo "cuidase" en ocasiones que habían sido especialmente malas por los casos en los que había participado… Mycroft no era insensible, no lo habría puesto en peligro…

-Estoy suspendido hasta que se revisen los casos en los que Sherlock participó para Scotland Yard -dijo al fin, apartando la peligrosa línea de pensamiento en la que estaba a punto de sumergirse-. No encontrarán ninguna irregularidad, por lo que será revindicado pasado un tiempo. He pensado en ocuparme mientras tanto de sus casos particulares, ya sabes, para reforzar los argumentos de que era realmente el mejor detective consultor del Yard.

-El único del mundo.

-¿Qué? –Lestrade sentía que se repetía.

John se sentó sin ganas en su sillón, observando una vez más la silla vacía de su amigo ausente.

-Sherlock era el único Detective Consultor del mundo. Él inventó el puesto.

Lestrade sonrió, recordando al muchacho con síndrome de abstinencia que vomitó sobre sus zapatos después de llamarlo idiota.

-Por supuesto que sí, él no hubiese hecho menos.

-Lo llamé maquina… antes… cuando…. –John respiró con dificultad, cerrando los ojos incapaz de encontrar las palabras-, llamaron para hacerme salir de allí, dejarlo solo… ahora sé que quería alejarme para… lo que hizo. ¿Cómo se supone que alguien como él no vería otra salida? Todas esas acusaciones, esa maldita periodista…

Carraspeando, Lestrade se puso en pie. Había ido a Baker Street con un objetivo claro, y a la vista del camino de los pensamientos de John que se centraban en culpar a Kitty Riley, no debía retrasarlo.

-Necesito que hagas una cosa por mí, John –el médico no se dignó a mirarlo-, necesito que me entregues tu arma.

-La gente de Mycroft ya ha estado aquí…

-Se llevaron la de Sherlock, lo sé, te estoy pidiendo la tuya, la que tenías en Dartmoor, la que mató a Jefferson Hope –los ojos de John se clavaron en los de Lestrade con una expresión cerrada-. Sé seguir las pistas por mí mismo, y en este momento me preocupa la seguridad de varias personas.

-No tengo ningún arma.

-John… no quiero que los agentes se presenten aquí para hacer un registro y encuentren algo que pueda perjudicarte a ti o la memoria de Sherlock. Sé razonable.

-No tenías problemas para traer a tus perros a buscar drogas cuando querías obligarlo a trabajar en tus casos difíciles.

-No sigas por ahí -Lestrade avanzó, sintiendo que la terquedad de John se le hacía difícil de llevar-. O me das el arma o la busco yo, decide.

John se puso en pie, cuadrando los hombros y apretando los puños.

-Quiero ver como lo intentas.

.

.

.

No fue una buena pelea. Unas horas después, con una bolsa de hielo en el hombro, Lestrade se dio cuenta de que John había estado buscando desesperadamente a alguien con quien descargar la ira que sentía, y él le había dado la excusa perfecta. No fueron muchos golpes, pero sí hubo forcejeo y algún mobiliario por los suelos, hasta que la señora Hudson se presentó en el piso y dio un grito compungido. Los dos hombres se apresuraron a separarse, y aunque John volvió a negarse a hablar, fue Greg quien se retiró, acompañándola hasta su propio apartamento, asegurándole que no era tan malo como parecía. Cuando el D.I. se acercó a la puerta para marcharse, la señora Hudson lo hizo esperar mientras entraba apresuradamente a su apartamento. Salió llevando una bolsa de Speedy que puso en las manos de Lestrade.

-Escuché la discusión –dijo ella señalando la bolsa-, y tiene razón querido, esto no debe estar aquí -Lestrade miro dentro de la bolsa, para confirmar lo que ya sabía: ahí estaba el arma de John a medias envuelta en un paño de cocina– La saqué de su habitación mientras estabais peleando… temo que pueda hacer algo terrible…

-Gracias, señora Hudson –dijo palmeando su mano con suavidad y dándole una sonrisa-. Me encargaré de que no se meta en líos.

.

.

.

Después de eso, Greg había dejado el arma debajo de la rueda de repuesto de su coche, a la espera de saber qué hacer exactamente con ella. Llegó a su apartamento y envió un mensaje de texto desde el teléfono prepago, escondiéndolo después tras el lavabo y mirándose en el espejo para evaluar el daño. Apenas pasaron un par de minutos cuando el móvil oculto sonó.

\- Espero que el daño no sea tan grave como parece –la voz de Mycroft sonó al otro lado con lo que a Lestrade le pareció diversión, sin dignarse siquiera a un saludo.

-Buenos tardes a ti también. ¿Llamas para que haga de chico de los recados otra vez?

-Mi querido Inspector, a pesar de la opinión que se ha formado después de tratar estos años con mi hermano, mi interés está en su bienestar y en el de las personas por las que él se preocupaba. Únicamente quería que supiera que aprecio su esfuerzo por la seguridad del bueno del Doctor Watson, pero había más que buscar en Baker Street por lo que aún sigue estando armado. Haré que uno de mis agentes de ocupe de eso, no volveré a molestarlo con ese particular.

-¿Y para eso llamas? No esperaba la cortesía de que me tuvieras al día de tu intrusión en la vida de John.

-Necesito el arma que le ha requisado.

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo que me ha contado John. ¿Para qué la quieres?

-Mejor que no lo sepa, Inspector. Déjela en el lugar que la ha depositado, le enviaré la dirección de un taller y un contacto, se harán cargo de limpiar el maletero del vehículo y de paso obtendrá una puesta a punto sin perjuicio monetario para usted...

-Y todo cortesía del gobierno…

-Considérelo una compensación por los golpes recibidos.

-Deberías ver al otro.

-De hecho… lo veo. Buenas tardes, Inspector… Y, Greg, deberías volver al gimnasio. –La línea se cortó antes de poder hacer ninguna observación.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Lestrade evaluó su condición física, admitiendo que si bien le sobraban un par de kilos, se mantenía en buen estado para su edad. Después de eso se acomodó en el sofá, con su bolsa de hielo y varios dolores en las zonas en las que había recibido los golpes. Volvió a los archivos de los casos de Sherlock, comenzando a tomar notas de las personas a las que debería entrevistar cuando su teléfono oficial sonó con un mensaje. Era la cita programada para su vista a un taller habitual de los vehículos de la policía. Al consultarlo vio las dos llamadas perdidas de su mujer, debían haber sonado cuando hablaba con Mycroft en el baño. Devolvió la llamada, pero su esposa no contestó, ni a esa ni a las seis siguientes a lo largo una hora. Cuando al fin pudo contactar ella se excusó por hacer estado en una habitación distinta con su hermana, algo que a Lestrade le resultó difícil creer cuando quince minutos antes esa hermana le había informado que hacía tres semanas que no la veía.

.

.

.

-Mañana estará vinculada la muerte de Hope con uno de los sicarios de Moriarty –dijo Mycroft sin levantar la vista de los documentos que leía-, la numeración del arma será una de las supuestamente destruidas por la policía.

-Lo dejarás desarmado…

-Ya discutimos eso, hermano mío –Mycroft levantó los ojos para ver la irreconocible figura de Sherlock. Vestido como uno de los componentes de su red, y oliendo del mismo modo, se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca con la evidente satisfacción de saber cuánto incomodaba a su hermano mayor-. Tengo alguien sobre John las veinticuatro horas, el arma que aún conserva será sistemáticamente revisada y su munición retirada para evitar incidentes. Captará la indirecta en breve, es un hombre algo más inteligente que la media. Si lo veo necesario haré una actuación más disuasoria.

Sherlock sacó de la sudadera que llevaba un paquete de cigarrillos, encendiendo uno sin prestar atención a la mirada disgustada de Mycroft.

-Entonces –dijo después de exhalar el humo-, en tres días saltará la red de policías que desvían las armas que deberían haber sido destruidas.

-Eso nos llevará a las bandas con las que trafican, después de estudiar los perfiles de los implicados puedo confirmar que tendremos tres informantes que nos llevarán al siguiente escalón con gusto y comenzaremos el rastreo de las cuentas. En seis o siete días estarás detrás de la primera célula continental y podrás abandonar Londres ¿será eso un problema?

-Tú asegúrate de que tus contactos europeos sepan qué hacer.

-Tendrás que asumir más de una nueva identidad, Sherlock. No hay segunda oportunidad si fallas –Mycroft se echó hacia atrás en si sillón, observando el leve temblor casi inadvertido de las manos de su hermano-. Estarás solo, hermano mío.

-Estar solo me protegerá –la mirada de Sherlock se desvió durante una segundo, como si hubiese recordado algo-. ¿Qué harás con Lestrade?

Mycfoft volvió a poner la vista en los documentos, tardando unos segundos en responder.

-Tendré que ocuparme de él, personalmente.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Antes que nada, a aquellos que siguen la historia, perdón por el retraso._**

**_No dejaré ninguno de mis fics inconcluso, aunque a veces puedan demorarse más de lo que desearía._**

**_Un nuevo capítulo, un poco más cerca del final._**

**_Mil gracias a Alatriel de Valinor por betear esto. Cualquier error que persista es mio._**

**_Ausente _**

**_Capítulo 5_**

.

La sargento Sally Donovan volvió a introducir los datos del arma requisada en el atraco a un banco que había sido frustrado apenas dos días antes. La primera búsqueda dio un resultado imposible, por lo que debía haberse equivocado en alguno de los números correspondientes a la identificación del arma. Los últimos días seguían siendo extraños, y a regañadientes admitía que la sensación de culpa era posiblemente la causante de sus noches de insomnio. Ver el despacho de Lestrade ocupado por otra persona la enfadaba, escuchar susurros a sus espaldas tampoco contribuía a estabilizarla. Lo más difícil era darse cuenta de que sus acciones habían afectado de forma tan irremediable la vida de personas a las que, de cierta forma, apreciaba… incluido el maldito Sherlock Holmes, al que no echaba de menos, pero comenzaba a pensar que quizá no era el gran fraude que en esos días aparecía en la prensa y que ella había contribuido a crear.

El ordenador dio el aviso de búsqueda concluida y Sally frunció el ceño al encontrarse con el mismo resultado: el arma que buscaba había ingresado en el depósito de Scotland Yard seis años antes y, habiendo concluido el juicio y las apelaciones, se había procedido a su destrucción hacía dos años.

Imprimió la página con los resultados y alzó la vista había la oficina de Lestrade. La D.I. Hopkins se afanaba en bucear en los archivos de los casos menores donde Sherlock había participado, y a juzgar por los rumores y la frustración de la D.I., no había el más mínimo resquicio, por lo que la revisión de los casos se estaba convirtiendo en la más importante pérdida de tiempo del departamento.

Durante un momento, pensó en ir donde el superintendente con su descubrimiento, pero su actitud en los últimos días hacia ella había sido beligerante. Él y todo su equipo estaba siendo sometido a los controles estrictos del delegado gubernamental, y una voz autorizada había dejado caer que era gracias a la labor de la sargento Donovan que se había puesto los ojos en la relajada disciplina del cuerpo de policía y sus asesores externos. Lo descartó al momento, dirigiendo la atención a Dimmock. Tras la baja forzada de Lestrade, Dimmock se había hecho cargo de su equipo, por lo que el volumen de trabajo era muy superior al que podía manejar, convirtiéndolo en esos días en malhumorado e impaciente. Finalmente, con un suspiro de resignación, se dirigió al despacho de Lestrade, llamando suavemente a la espera de que Hopkins fuese más tolerante con ella al ser recién llegada.

–Pase, Donovan –Hopkins levantó los ojos de la pantalla para mirar la cara de la sargento y después sus manos–. ¿Algo para añadir a los casos de Holmes?

Sally sintió el comentario como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Acaso lo único que se esperaba de ella era que continuase la guerra contra el detective incluso después de muerto? Algo debió dejarse traslucir en su rostro cuando Hopkins pareció relajarse y le indicó que se sentase.

–Lestrade la tiene en muy buen concepto, sargento, imagino que debe estar cansada de que se la cuestione desde el incidente. ¿Qué es?

Sally entregó la impresión a la D.I., ganando unos segundos para que a su voz fuese firme al hablar.

–Una de las armas del atraco al banco de Wormwood Street figura como destruida por la policía hace dos años. Salió de la comisaria de Tooting.

–¿La comisaria de Wilson?

–Si, señora.

–¿No hay error?

–Lo he comprobado. Necesitaría una prueba de balística para asegúranos que es la misma y el error no está en los datos de procedencia.

–¿Y por qué no la solicita?

Las dos mujeres se miraron, Hopkins sabía la respuesta, pero quería saber si Donovan sería capaz de vocalizarla.

–Medio departamento está atascado por mi culpa, señora. Si pido que se desentierren las pruebas de un caso cerrado y juzgado por algo tan débil como una coincidencia en el registro de armamento… ¿sabe cuánto tardaré en quedarme sin empleo?

–Déjelo pasar. Los errores de transcripción son más comunes de lo que admitimos.

Para el absoluto horror de Donovan, una voz en su cabeza con el tono de Sherlock Holmes le susurró que un nombre mal escrito era un error de transcripción, pero el número de identificación de un arma no podía ser pasado por alto.

–No puedo, señora –susurró. Levantó los hombros y recuperó el papel–. Haré una petición para la prueba, gracias, señora.

Se había alejado sólo tres metros de la oficina con paso duro y parpadeando furiosamente cuando la voz de Hopkins la llamó. Regresó en espera de una reprimenda cuando ella estaba ya tecleando en su ordenador nuevamente.

–Antes de pedir ese permiso vamos a caminar un paso por delante. Haga un seguimiento de las armas que han sido destruidas en ese mismo lote, use mis credenciales para acceder a la base de datos. Busque si hay constancia de al menos tres delitos con armas que no deberían seguir estando en circulación para descartar el error de transcripción. Nos pondremos con ello en cuanto las tenga.

–Sí, señora –una sonrisa aliviada curvó los labios de Sally, sintiendo como la confianza que volvía a ella.

–Y, Donovan –añadió Hopkins–, céntrese en el presente.

.

.

Soltó la maleta junto a la puerta de la habitación de invitados de la casa de su hermano, no es que fuese un piso demasiado amplio, pero la soltería a la que David no quería renunciar ya le había proporcionado a Greg un sitio donde dormir en las cada vez más frecuentes peleas con su esposa. Esta vez no iba a ser una visita de un par de noches, esta vez Lestrade saldría de allí para instalarse en algún sitio que pudiese permitirse. Después de varios intentos fallidos de recuperar su matrimonio, Lestrade se había rendido.

Eran más de las diez de la noche y el día había sido agotador, por lo que sólo quería ir a la cama y no despertarse en al menos treinta horas. Nunca le habían gustado las discusiones, y habían sido muchos reproches y trapos sucios los que habían salido a relucir en las últimas horas. Se quitó a chaqueta y se metió en el aseo para cambiarse, últimamente había dejado allí un pijama y un pequeño neceser con artículos de higiene. Cuando regresó a la habitación, sacó su móvil, sorprendiéndose al encontrar una docena de llamadas perdidas y una cantidad indecente de mensajes de voz. Los menajes eran de su mujer, en todos los tonos imaginables, excepto el último. Navegó por el buzón hasta que llegó ese último, escuchando la voz de Sally Donovan.

–Greg… –era evidente que la sargento sonaba como alguien muy borracho–… yo… sólo quería decirte que lo siento… soy una mala persona… era tu amigo, ahora lo sé… todos piensan que me alegro que saltara, y no es verdad… y yo veo cómo me mira John, cómo me miran todos… a veces pienso que os alegraríais si yo… –escucha como sorbe, como si estuviese llorando– …no quiero que nadie me mire así… –la voz de Sally se alejó del micrófono y Lestrade escuchó claramente la voz de un hombre– "Oh, aquí estás ¿a quién llamas, sargento?" reconoció la voz de Wilson antes de que el mensaje terminara.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del D.I.. Sally no era aficionada a la bebida, si bien celebraba de vez en cuando con unas cervezas, nunca sobrepasaba el límite. Las veces en que habían tenido fracasos dolorosos, Sally solía fumar casi sin interrupción hasta ponerse enferma, atiborrándose después con indecentes cantidades de chocolate. Que Wilson entre todos fuese la persona que estaba con ella mientras estaba teniendo una crisis de conciencia, no sonaba como ella.

Marcó el número de Sally, esperando, oyendo los tonos de llamada hasta que se extinguieron. Lo intentó dos veces más antes de levantarse y volver a vestirse de nuevo. Salía ya por la puerta cuando se le ocurrió llamar a Anderson, no era un secreto que seguían manteniendo una relación informal y solían marcharse juntos. Sólo consiguió la confirmación de lo que ya esperaba: Sally no estaba con él. Hizo un repaso mental de los lugares comunes en los que solían tomar algo tras el cierre de los casos, cuando volvió al apartamento para buscar apresuradamente como una ocurrencia de última hora, el arma, que aún permanecía encerrada en su caja metálica en la que la había traído en el fondo de su maleta. Con una sensación de urgencia, envió un mensaje apresurado a su hermano informándole de que había dejado la maleta y llegaría más tarde esa noche.

.

En ninguno de los lugares habituales habían visito a Sally en los últimas semanas, no contestaba al móvil y había dejado media docena de mensajes en su contestador. Con un fuerte portazo, volvió a poner el motor en marcha, decidiendo que si no conseguía localizar a la sargento Donovan en su casa, iría directamente al Yard. Estaba esperando en un semáforo en rojo cuando vio pasar a un hombre de la complexión de John, visiblemente borracho y hablando al parecer con el aire. Lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista en un callejón, sin llegar a saber si realmente era el amigo del malogrado detective. Se dijo que debía llamarlo sin demora, averiguar cómo estaba llevando el luto… Sacó su móvil secundario y llamó, cuando una inquietante posibilidad en la que no había pensado se hizo hueco en su mente. No se sorprendió demasiado cuando al segundo tono, la voz de Mycroft sonó fuerte y seria al otro lado. Eran las dos y media de la mañana, ¿acaso ninguno de los Holmes dormía?

–Buenas noches, Inspector.

–Mycroft, espero no haberte despertado.

–No, siempre es de día en algún lugar del mundo, y siempre hay problemas que requieren atención. Imagino que esta no es una llamada social ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

–¿Sabes dónde está John? Quiero decir, ¿tienes alguna vigilancia sobre él a tiempo real o solo supervisas sus movimientos?

–¿Puedo saber para qué necesitas saberlo?

Lestrade dejó escapar el aire, no muy seguro de si su presentimiento estaba realmente fundado.

–Simplemente… John no lo está pasando bien, y… hay personas que él puede considerar responsables de lo que sucedió con Sherlock.

–Te refieres a la sargento Donovan y al oficial forense Philip Anderson, los instigadores de que el superintendente Gregson ordenara la detención de mi fallecido hermano.

–Sí –la voz de Greg apenas fue un susurro, no había emoción en la voz de Mycroft, nada de la rabia o el dolor que era de esperar de alguien que acababa de perder a una miembro de su familia directa. Él estaría devastado si estuviese en su lugar.

–El doctor Watson se encuentra en un hotel bastante decente en Holland Road, ha consumido alcohol como para dormir al menos doce horas. Tengo vigilancia a tiempo real, sí. No ha salido a buscar venganza, si es lo que teme. ¿Debo deducir que alguna de esas personas no se encuentra localizable para usted?

–Sí –Lestrade detuvo el vehículo a un lado de la carretera, consciente de que hablar con Mycroft sobre las dudas que en ese momento tenía, requería de mucha de su atención–. Es… Sally, Donovan, dejó un mensaje en mi contestador hace unas horas, parecía no estar muy lúcida, y la acompañaba Dan Wilson –escuchó el leve suspiro a través de la línea y lo que parecían los dedos sobre un teclado de fondo.

–Permanezca donde está hasta que pueda darle una ubicación.

Sin más la llamada se cortó, Greg se quedó en medio de Tooley Street, mirando cómo se apagaba la pantalla del teléfono. No se dio cuenta de que habían pasado casi diez minutos hasta que el teléfono vibró con la entrada de un mensaje de texto. Al abrirlo leyó "Urgencias St. Bart's"

.

Cuando Mycroft envió la ubicación a Lestrade, salió de la biblioteca subiendo a la habitación que ocupaba Sherlock por aquellos días. Lo encontró sentado frente a la pantalla del ordenador, en bata y con el cabello aún húmedo tras haberse duchado para quitarse la suciedad y la sangre que apenas una hora antes lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Mycroft vio las marcas en los nudillos, el golpe de la mejilla que comenzaba a oscurecer, lo que parecían arañazos en el cuello y varias marcas de dedos.

–Le he dado al Inspector Lestrade la ubicación de la sargento Donovan. ¿Hay posibilidad de que ella pueda identificarte si recupera el conocimiento? –Sherlock se limitó a ignorarlo, tecleando aún y descartando resultados de búsqueda– Sherlock –insistió–, debo saber qué medidas debo tomar para evitar complicaciones, ¿ella te vio?

Por fin el detective levantó la vista hacia su hermano.

–Sí, pero puedes estar seguro que no lo dirá a nadie.

.

.

Greg Lestrade se mantuvo al otro lado del vidrio, observando a la mujer que estaba conectada a no menos de tres monitores. Su rostro apenas reconocible era doloroso de ver, igual que el brazo atravesado por el armazón metálico.

–Una llamada alertó de que habían atacado a una mujer de color cerca de la estación de Chancery Lane –Hopkins apenas alzó la voz, pero aun así Lestrade la escuchó con absoluta claridad–. Había alguien con ella habiendo RCP cuando llegó la ambulancia y uno de nuestros coches, pero salió corriendo y se escabulló antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta. Tenemos una descripción, pero puede ser cualquiera de los que duermen en la calle estos días. Puede que sea la misma persona que llamó…. –Hopkins suspiró con frustración–. Quien quiera que lo haya hecho se ensañó con ella. Al parecer a Wilson lo tomaron por sorpresa y le dieron dos disparos con su propia arma, aunque se defendió a juzgar por como lo encontramos. Cuando Donovan despierte, sabremos algo más de como sucedió todo, y si hay suerte tendremos algo para coger a quien ha hecho esto.

–Ella me dejó un mensaje de voz. Al parecer Wilson y ella estaban juntos, no sabía que estaban cerca, no es el tipo de Sally de todas formas.

–Donovan y yo estamos siguiendo una pista que conecta la comisaria de Wilson con algunas irregularidades, imagino que estaba intentando averiguar algo a través de él. No es el curso de acción que había esperado, pero Sally tiene ideas propias.

Lestrade permaneció en silencio. Le habían advertido contra Wilson no hacía mucho, y ahora el hombre estaba muerto y una integrante de su equipo en estado grave tras haber tenido una charla informal con él. No creía en las coincidencias y Sally, aparte de buena policía, sabía defenderse si estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

–¿Crees que puedes pedir un análisis para narcóticos? –Dijo, al fin–, cuando me llamó parecía estar en descontrol y no es normal en ella. Si habéis hecho saltar alguna alarma que involucra a policías corruptos esto puede ser un intento de contenerlo.

–Bien visto –contestó Hopkins, mirándolo por un momento–, ¿vas a quedarte? He hablado con su hermano pero no llegará hasta última hora de mañana, y realmente me gustaría no dejar que esto se enfríe.

–Sí, me quedaré –murmuró Lestrade, volviendo mirar la figura inconsciente de su amiga. Comenzaba a tener demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta y no era algo que le gustase. –Si despierta te llamaré. Quizá recuerde algo que ayude.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Mil gracias a Altariel de Valinor. _**

**_Cualquier error es mío._**

**_Ausente_**

**_Capítulo 6_**

La primera vez que recobró la conciencia apenas pudo abrir los ojos, el cuerpo le pesaba y había una sensación que identificó como dolor latiendo en sitios que no pudo nombrar. Estaba rodeada de penumbra y un sonido constante de monitores. Se dejó arrastrar por el sueño y fugazmente pensó que no le importaría no despertar.

La segunda vez que despertó fue más consciente de su cuerpo. El ojo derecho debía de estar hinchado por la falta de visión y la tirantez que sentía de la piel en la mejilla. El brazo en alto le entumecía el hombro, y respirar dejaba pequeños espasmos de dolor en el pecho y el abdomen. La habitación estaba iluminada con la luz del día que entraba por la ventana, y aunque había una silla para visitas con un abrigo encima, estaba sola. Tenía la boca seca y la sensación de no poder pensar con claridad. Estaba claramente en un hospital, conectada al monitor de pulso y una vía intravenosa. Al otro lado de la puerta era capaz de escuchar una conversación, y aunque intentó hablar, su garganta protestó negándose a no hacer más ruido que un gemido lastimero. Pasaron un par de minutos eternos hasta que la puerta se abrió y entró un enfermero, lo seguía su hermano con una expresión de alivio que hizo que los ojos de Sally se llenaran de lágrimas.

Pasaron otras dieciocho horas hasta que Sally estuvo en condiciones de hablar con alguien más que no fuese el personal médico o su familiar, y cuando lo hizo, fue Hopkins la que se sentó junto a su cama, con una grabadora para tomarle declaración mientras el hermano de Sally se apoyaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados y haciendo esfuerzos por mostrar una calma que no sentía. No fue hasta tres horas más tarde, bien entrada la tarde, cuando Hopkins puso un vaso de café en las manos de Lestrade, que fumaba en la puerta de la cafetería del hospital donde lo había citado para darle las novedades.

-Parece que llevas días sin pasar por casa –dijo ella aceptando el paquete de cigallos y torciendo el gesto ante las ropas arrugadas y la barba de días del D.I.-.

-Estoy en casa de mi hermano y aún no he desecho la maleta –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Tampoco tengo mucha vida social que digamos en estos momentos. ¿Qué puedes decirme?

-Tenías razón con los narcóticos. Las pruebas que se hicieron encontraron rastro de GHB.

-Mierda

-Sí, la memoria de Donovan no es fiable. Por lo que pudimos averiguar siguiendo sus pasos, salió con Wilson de la central al Pub de Harry. Él los recuerda y hay además varios compañeros que los vieron allí, pero Sally parecía mareada poco después de llegar, creemos que ahí ya la habían drogado. Wilson se ofreció a llevarla a casa, a nadie le pareció raro ya que habían llegado juntos, y es a partir de ahí que les perdemos la pista durante casi una hora. Hay imágenes de los dos caminando hacia Charing Cross, después de eso no sabemos nada hasta la llamada que alertó de los disparos. Está confirmado que la persona que salió corriendo de la escena cuando llegó la ambulancia le salvó la vida al hacer la RCP hasta que llegaron… El ADN de las uñas de Sally es de Wilson y de otro tipo que han identificado como Rob Haines, un ex convicto de Dover, y Wilson tiene el ADN de Haines bajo las uñas y el de Sally. Las pocas abrasiones que presentan las manos de Wilson no son defensivas, sino compatibles con los golpes que presenta la sargento Donovan. En su ropa y zapatos hay sangre y fluidos de ella… -Hopkins se calló, y Lestrade vio como sus dedos temblaban cuando se llevaba el cigarro a los labios-. Parece que ese cabrón y su compinche la estaban matando a golpes….

-Hopkins, no puedes culparte, no la ayudará.

-La animé, Greg –le dijo aplastando la colilla con más fuerza de la necesaria–. Debí advertirle que se alejara de cualquiera que hubiese pisado la comisaria de Tooting. Si se iba a meter en esa investigación sólo debía ponerme al corriente de los indicios para que hubiésemos hecho la petición a Asuntos Internos, no intentar sacarle información a un policía sospechoso de ser traficante de armas.

-¿Qué te ha contado ella? –Lestrade desvió la atención de Hopkins, él mismo se sentía culpable por no haber detectado una manzana podrida en su equipo-. ¿Recuerda algo que pueda ayudar?

-Apenas nada, imágenes sin sentido. Sí sabe que Wilson la atacó sin mediar palabra, recuerda haber forcejeado por el arma, pero ella no disparó, no había restos de pólvora. Tiene los dedos marcados en el cuello, el medico dice que llegó a perder la conciencia, puede que incluso dejara de respirar durante unos segundos… aparte de eso, no recuerda mucho más –Hopkins lo miró-, aunque hay algo que no me está diciendo, por eso quería verte antes de que subieras. Si puedes hacerla hablar…. No será oficial, pero me dará una opción para seguir. Hay tan poco de lo que me ha contado que servirá para presentarlo como prueba que me agarraré a los que puedas decirme. Ella confiará en ti, esa llamada que te hizo… quizá se había dado cuenta de algo e intentaba hacértelo saber, de todas formas lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que una vez que se recupere sea capaz de recordar algo más.

Greg se deshizo del vaso de café sin haberlo tocado apenas, sintiendo que tampoco hoy era un día para recuperar el apetito. Desde que había entrado en el hospital para encontrar a Donovan en aquella cama, apenas había salido de allí más que para una ducha rápida y un cambio de ropa, aunque arrugada, para volver a hacer compañía al hermano de Sally, o permanecer cuando él mismo se marchaba a descansar unas horas. Habían sido tres días agotadores, en los que no había dejado de castigarse por no haber escuchado la llamada que la sargento le hizo aquella noche y acudir en su ayuda. Le habían advertido de que Wilson era peligroso y él no había compartido esa información con la persona que más confiaba de su equipo. En las horas hasta que llegó el hermano de Donovan, Lestrade había temido perder nuevamente a un amigo en pocas semanas. Aún resentía la participación indirecta que había tenido en el suicidio de Sherlock, y la culpa por no haber acudido en la ayuda Donovan no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo.

-Intentaré que hable conmigo –dijo al fin, metiendo las mano os en los bolsillos. El paquete de cigarros seguía en manos de Hopkins y no hizo intento de recuperarlos.- Te llamaré si hay alguna novedad.

-No la presiones, está viva de milagro y necesita tiempo.

Sally Donovan siempre había sido consciente de que había optado por un trabajo potencialmente peligroso. Cuando era una simple agente que patrullaba a pie se puso como meta entrar en uno de los equipos de delitos mayores, trabajar sin un uniforme, ayudar a encontrar a los culpables… Quería un trabajo del que sentirse orgullosa, un trabajo donde las personas como las que la habían dejado sin padres fuesen ante la justicia y pagasen por sus delitos. Sally quería mirarse al espejo por las mañanas y sentir que era una de los buenos… hasta que Sherlock saltó.

-¡Eh, Donovan! ¿Cómo estás?

Con dificultad por el letargo de la morfina, Sally fijó los ojos en Lestrade.

-Jefe…

-Déjalo en Greg, -con cuidado, Lestrade apartó los rizos que caían sobre la frente de Sally. Le resultaba doloroso ver el rostro de la mujer amoratado e hinchado e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener una expresión neutral, incluso intentó una pequeña sonrisa-. He enviado a tu hermano a dormir un rato mientras te hago compañía, ¿está bien?

-¿Está enfadado?

-¿Tu hermano? No –esta vez la sonrisa de Lestrade fue genuina, el hermano de Donovan era para ella la única persona que respetaba sin reservas-, estuvo asustado, pero todo está saliendo bien. Debes descansar y recuperarte para que pueda reñirte en serio. –No tuvo mucho éxito con su torpe intento de broma, acercando la silla para centrarse al alcance de su campo de visión.

-¿Hopkins te ha dicho?

-No tienes que hablar de eso ahora, Sally –se atrevió a tomar la mano sana de Donovan acariciando el pulgar por los nudillos-. Tiene por el momento base para continuar con la investigación. Cuando estés lista puedes volver a hablar con ella e intentar recordar algo más.

-Creí que lo haya jodido todo y se terminaba allí… –cerró los ojos y una lagrima resbaló por la destrozada mejilla-.

-Hey, Sally, basta de eso ¿me oyes?, no tienes la culpa de nada. Esos mal nacidos son los culpables. Wilson esta muerto. Hopkins no sabe si actuó por su cuenta o hiciste saltar alguna alarma, pero hasta que todos los que estaban con él no den con sus huesos en la cárcel, no va a parar, y estarás vigilada hasta que se cierre el caso. Nadie intentará hacerte daño de nuevo.

-¿Y el otro? ¿Has visto el archivo? ¿Su foto?

Greg frunció el ceño.

-No, sólo me dijo el nombre.

Lestrade la vio cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño, buscando en su memoria.

-Cuando salí de la central, Wilson me invitó a tomar algo. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, no tenía nada de malo, un lugar donde solemos ir a veces. Pensé… un poco de conversación, interesarme por sus compañeros de la comisaria, las anécdotas… un comienzo para escuchar nombres que poder investigar… -guardó silencio, tragando audiblemente antes de hablar un minuto después-. Tuve la sensación de que alguien nos seguía, no vi nada, no hubo sombras… pero me sentía observada. No fue hasta que llegamos al pub que creí ver… -los ojos de Sally se posaron en los de Lestrade atemorizados-. Soy una mujer adulta, una policía que está acostumbrada a ver, observar y reconocer a las personas… y aunque sé que es imposible, creí ver a Holmes.

-¡Sally!

-No digo que fuera él –se apresuró a decir-, sé que está muerto, sólo… sólo digo que si yo creí verlo… una cría de siete años aterrorizada no reaccionaria muy bien ante alguien tan parecido a la persona que la secuestró…

Lestrade entendió un poco más la llamada que esa noche había recibido de la sargento, estaba comenzando a unir piezas de lo ocurrido en las últimas horas antes del suicidio de Sherlock y dudar de lo que ella había propiciado. La ira y la culpa se levantaron por igual en el pecho de Greg, soltando la mano de Sally y desviando la mirada a los monitores.

-La teoría de alguien más secuestrando a esos niños para incriminar a Sherlock –Sally cerró los ojos a las palabras del hombre que había apoyado esa teoría-. ¿Es ese Haines, de quien me ha hablado Hopkins, el tipo que creíste ver?

-En una descripción verbal serían idénticos –murmuró Dónovan.

-Estoy suspendido…

-Estás revisando los casos particulares de Holmes, bien puedes añadir el nombre de Haines a tu investigación. Sé que tienes a alguien que te da información… ese hermano suyo… desde que lo conociste has tenido algo así como acceso a información privilegiada…

-Mycroft Holmes sólo quería saber en que andaba Sherlock, controlarlo un poco a través de mí. No se llevaban bien, ya viste como apenas apareció en St. Bart'S. –Greg volvió a poner su mano en la de Sally, regresando sus ojos a los de ella-. Eres una buena policía Sally, tenías pruebas y las seguiste. Creo firmemente que alguien fabricó un escenario ideal para que Sherlock pareciera culpable, te enamoraste de la idea y actuaste como se esperaba. Te equivocaras o no, este no es el momento en que debas preocuparte.

Se hizo una vez más el silencio, Lestrade dejando que sus pensamientos se fueran una vez más a ese último día, en el que deseaba haber hecho las cosas de forma diferente.

-No lo odiaba –la voz de Sally lo trajo de vuelta, había nuevamente lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, apretando suavemente los dedos de Greg-. Quería exponerlo, dejarlo en evidencia del mismo modo que él se burlaba del trabajo que hacemos. No tenía derecho a dejarnos en ridículo solo porque era más inteligente… -un sollozo la sacudió y Lestrade en un impulso acarició su frente, dejándole un beso allí como si fuese una niña-.

-Todo está bien, Sally –murmuró-. Ahora lo ves todo por el lado malo, pero en unos días volverás a sentirte como tú misma, y te enfadarás y gritarás porque no te dejan volver al trabajo. Eres una de los buenos, y pronto volverás a estar pateando culos –ella se rio haciendo un desastre de lágrimas e hipo-. Te gusta ser la sargento patea culos, poner esa cara de "no le hago favores a nadie" y asustar a los novatos, –se rieron juntos de nuevo, volviendo Lestrade a besar la frente de Donovan antes de erguirse y ayudarla a limpiarse la cara-. En serio, no tienes que preocuparte por nada hasta que vuelvas al trabajo, sólo debes cuidarte.

-Tu mujer es una idiota por dejarte escapar, eres uno de los mejores hombres que conozco, jefe,…

-Sí, bueno… es… creo que es lo mejor, ella quiere algo que no puedo darle, así que mejor seguimos cada uno por nuestro camino.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Lestrade sentado en la silla de las visitas, sin soltar la mano de Sally mientras la veía entrar y salir de un sueño ligero, interrumpido a intervalos por la ronda de enfermeras que la monitoreaban. Eran las diez de la noche cuando el hermano de Sally regresó descansado y duchado, agradeciendo a Lestrade las horas que lo había sustituido.

Cuando Lestrade salió del hospital con la intención de volver a casa de su hermano y dejarse caer en la cama hasta el día siguiente, había un coche negro de cristales tintados aparcado al otro lado de la calle, y apoyado contra él estaba Mycroft Holmes, con su sempiterno paraguas ¿fumando? Se acercó a él, frunciendo el ceño al no tener idea de la razón por la que estaba allí.

-Detective Inspector… -saludó el Cargo Menor del Gobierno exhalando el humo.

-Sólo Greg, estoy suspendido ¿recuerdas?

-Ah sí, burocracia. Pronto se solucionará ese punto.

-Preferiría que se siguieran los pasos habituales –Greg se apoyó contra el coche junto a Mycroft sacando su propio paquete de cigarrillos-. A los policías no nos sientan bien las intervenciones de arriba no solicitadas. ¿Vienes a interesarte por la sargento Dónovan?

-Sé todo lo necesario de su estado de salud, estoy aquí para invitarte a cenar, tengo algunos archivos de los casos de Sherlock que se quedaron atrás y podría verlos contigo.

-Puedes hacérmelos llegar del mismo modo que los otros, -Lestrade lo miró fijamente por un momento-, a menos que no pueda tenerlos en casa.

-Sería conveniente que no salieran de mi despacho. Hay… algunos nombres a los que podrías hacer un seguimiento por los canales oficiales de la policía, imagino que alguien habrá que te haga ese favor después de tantos años. – Sacó lo que parecía ser un cenicero portátil del bolsillo donde desechó los restos del cigarro y lo pasó a Lestrade-. Cuando esos nombres entren en el sistema se pondrán en marcha algunos engranajes que tendrán como resultado detenciones bastante sonadas que darán al Yard algo de prestigio y te pondrán en el camino de tu reincorporación. Habrá que coordinarlo con la INTERPOL, pero eso caerá en otras manos.

-¿Y cómo justifico el conocimiento de esos nombres?

-Un caso de mi hermano, de hace poco más de dos años, en Surrey. La policía local siguió hasta donde podía hacerlo. Se detuvo al culpable de un asesinato y el caso se dio por cerrado, un Inspector suspendido del Yard verá conexiones que llevan a peces más importantes, casos abiertos de tráfico humano, extorsión, desfalco… a Sherlock le resultó aburrido, para ti puede ser un incentivo saber que es el mismo caso del que la sargento Donovan ha comenzado a tirar los hilos. Tómalo como tu pequeña venganza.

-Creo que no voy a aceptar, Mycroft, ya tengo bastante atención sobre mí, y me temo que esto tendrá un costo que quizá no pueda pagar.

Mycroft lo miró, sonriendo.

-Mi hermano siempre ha dicho que eres el mejor de los _Yaders_. Desde tu última revisión médica ¿ha surgido algún problema cardíaco digno de mención, Inspector?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mil gracias a Altariel de Valinor por betear esto.  
Cualquier error que persista es mio.**_

**_Capítulo 7_**

-Bastardo

-Francamente, Lestrade, tu vocabulario es bastante limitado en situaciones de stress.

El Inspector levantó la vista sobre el borde del vaso que temblaba cerca de sus labios. Casi había terminado el muy excelente whisky que Mycroft le había servido, aunque a decir verdad no lo había saboreado. Estaban en la biblioteca del mayor de los Holmes, Lestrade sentado en uno de los sillones, intentando aún que su respiración y pulso volviesen a la normalidad. Mycroft lo observaba por si volvía a repetirse el ataque de momentos antes, mientras que un Sherlock muy vivo se limpiaba con un pañuelo la sangre que manaba del labio roto gracias al puño de Lestrade. El detective vestía con un pijama y una bata que no eran de sus habituales, mirando con algo parecido a la diversión al desconcertado D.I.

-¿Cómo… tienes una maldita idea de lo que has hecho? –gruñó, dejando de lado los gritos de minutos antes.

-Creo que antes deberías dejar que te ponga al corriente de la situación –intervino Mycroft, lo que hizo a Sherlock rodar los ojos-. Mi hermano tenía pocas opciones, y optamos por la que tendría menos costo personal y le proporcionaría una cobertura más que idónea para la tarea que debe realizar.

-¿Es… por un caso? –Las palabras del Inspector destilaban veneno, pasando la mirada de un hermano a otro- ¿Has hecho creer a todos que has muerto… por un caso? ¿En qué mente enferma cabe que hacer pasar a tus amigos por esto para un puto caso es aceptable?

-¡No es un caso! ¡Es Moriarty! –Gritó Sherlock con los dientes apretados -. Es su red, la mayor organización criminal que existe, un gobierno en la sombra que abarca prácticamente toda Europa, Asia y el Norte de África. Sus agentes están en cada escala de poder, desde un insignificante policía a un primer ministro. Derribar su imperio no puede hacerse como si se tratase de un delincuente que puedes arrestar. Hay que desmembrarlo, cortar sus hilos uno a uno sin que sepan lo que está ocurriendo, desde las mismas sombras en las que se mueven. Aunque Moriarty está muerto su organización tiene vida propia, la habrá dejado en manos de alguien a quien haya enseñado cómo funciona, porque lo que construyó lo hizo para que perdurara. Así que sí, he muerto para el mundo para poder acabar con Moriarty.

-¡Acabas de decir que está muerto! –La confusión hizo a Lestrade arrugar el ceño- ¿Era el tipo de la azotea? ¿Richard Brook?

-¡Richard Brook no existe! ¡Nunca existió!

-Basta, Sherlock –intervino Mycroft con calma, ganándose la mirada enfurecida del más joven-. Sería conveniente que explicases desde el principio si continúas con la idea de involucrar al Inspector. Ya hemos hablado de que es necesario transmitir la información con palabras a quienes no tiene nuestra capacidad para el razonamiento…

-No soy idiota –gruño Lestrade apoderándose de la botella para volver a servirse -.

-Por supuesto que no, no estarías aquí de lo contrario. –Mycroft se sentó detrás del escritorio, apoyando las manos ante él, mirando a Lestrade con seriedad-. Lo ocurrido hace unos años nos garantiza que puedes ser discreto en asuntos delicados, Greg,…

-¿Por qué lo llamas Greg?

-Sherlock, por favor, - Mycroft se masajeó el puente de su nariz soltando un leve suspiro-. Como decía, si decides colaborar en esta empresa, necesitamos el mismo compromiso. Si aceptas, tendrás un objetivo que cumplir y un plazo para hacerlo; si decides que es demasiado, simplemente esperamos que la muerte de Sherlock siga siendo un hecho incuestionable para el resto del mundo.

-¿Piensas que alguien me va a creer si digo que un hombre que saltó desde el techo de un edificio anda por ahí haciendo… qué? ¿Turismo?

-Greg, por favor... –la voz de Mycroft sonaba exasperada.

-¿Y cómo…. cómo lo hiciste? –Dirigió su mirada a Sherlock-. Vi tu maldito cuerpo en la morgue…. Mierda…. Molly Hopper.

-Te dije que no eras del todo idiota –Sherlock le dio una pequeña sonrisa como si estuviese orgulloso-. Era colaboradora necesaria.

-¿Quién estaba entonces en la morgue?

-Haines –informó Mycroft-, el hombre que secuestró a los hijos del embajador. Encontraron su cuerpo en una casa de drogadictos esa misma noche. La doctora Hopper fue muy valiosa a la hora de localizarlo, estaba identificado como desconocido.

-Imposible, Haines atacó a Donovan y mató a Wilson hace unos días.

-No. –Mycroft acercó una de las carpetas que estaban perfectamente alineadas en la mesa y se la pasó a Lestrade, quien acabó el contenido del vaso antes de dejarlo en la carísima mesa de roble sin el más mínimo cuidado-. La Sargento Donovan tenía información de una irregularidad en los registros de armas que debían haber sido destruidos. –Lestrade abrió la carpeta para ver en primer plano una foto de Wilson, agregada a un informe detallado de sus destinos desde que dejó la academia-. Se la dirigió sutilmente para que pusiese en marcha una investigación sobre el sargento Wilson, lo que habría dado a conocer un numeroso grupo de policías afiliados a la red de tráfico de armas, el primero de los pasos en desarticular la red de Moriarty a nivel policial aquí en Londres. Ella no debía haberse involucrado en los tratos con este hombre hasta el punto de que decidieran que era una molestia. Tuvimos que intervenir de forma prematura o dejar que la sargento Donovan saliese del esquema, imagino que no habrías apreciado esto. –Una imagen granulada de una cámara de seguridad al final del informe mostraba la figura borrosa de Sally con las dos manos e Wilson en su cuello y una sombra en plena carrera lanzándose sobre la pareja-. Las imágenes de todas las cámaras de la zona han sido eliminadas y registrado como fallo eléctrico masivo, no podemos correr riesgos, aunque con el testimonio de la sargento Donovan y las evidencias forenses no se pondrá en duda de que Haines mató a Wilson.

-¡Fuiste tú! –murmuró Lestrade mirando a Sherlock, y una vez más la imagen. Distinguía apenas la figura alta y desgarbada del detective, y lo que no cuadraba cayó por su propio peso. Sherlock había matado a Wilson, salvando la vida de Sally, quedándose junto a ella hasta que llegó la ambulancia...

-Irrelevante –dijo Sherlock, leyendo el curso de sus pensamientos-, esa acción ha retrasado en días mi salida al continente.

-El ADN encontrado corresponde a Haines… ¿cómo…

-Repites mucho eso últimamente, Lestrade.

-Sí, corresponde a los registros etiquetados como Haines –contestó Mycroft-. Los del cadáver enterrado como Sherlock Holmes corresponden a los pocos que hay en la base de datos con el nombre de mi hermano, así como sus huellas y sus registros dentales. Ya hemos jugado a esto Lestrade, el problema a solucionar ahora es que Haines –señaló sutilmente en dirección a Sherlock- también debe morir. No podemos permitir que comience a circular el rumor de que se ha visto a alguien igual a Sherlock, aún bajo el efecto de una droga.

-Sally –murmuró Lestrade, consciente de que la confesión hecha por la sargento horas antes no la había compartido con nadie.

-Tu cercanía con ella te permitirá dirigir su confusión y hacerla saber que puede ser apartada de su puesto para evaluaciones psiquiátricas por ver fantasmas. Cuando aparezca el cuerpo que será identificado como el de Haines debería terminar el asunto. Asesórala para que confirme que es la persona que vio la noche que la atacaron. Por otra parte, la muerte de Wilson soluciona uno de nuestros tres problemas principales, tu libertad de movimiento. –Mycroft volvió a poner las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, fijando la vista en Lestrade-. ¿Entras? No habrá vuelta atrás, nada de lo que hablemos podrá ser repetido y no podrás compartirlo con nadie, especialmente la doctora Hopper, la Sra. Hudson o el doctor Watson. La muerte de Sherlock no puede ser puesta en duda y tendrás que rebatir cualquier noticia o posible avistamiento con total convicción.

-Tendré que hacerlo también si me quedo fuera ¿no es así?

-Te será más fácil guardar secretos desde una aldea al norte de Harris Island.

Una sonrisa se instaló sin pretenderlo en el rostro ambos hombres, era la misma amenaza del día que se conocieron.

-Bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Tu trabajo –murmuró Sherlock, molesto-.

-Te contactará un reportero de un periódico digital en unos días, querrá una entrevista, será el momento de hacer saber que estas revisando los casos particulares de Sherlock durante la investigación de Scotland Yard y te empeñas en limpiar su nombre. Eso te permitirá hacer preguntas sobre él y todo lo relacionado con los últimos acontecimientos antes de su suicidio. Después de unas semanas podrás empezar con Richard Brook. Apareció hace siete años, es una identidad creada por Moriarty como tapadera, se ha servido ella en numerosas ocasiones, así que tendrás que desmontarla con toda la evidencia que puedas encontrar, hablar con sus supuestos jefes, amigos y familia, conectarlo con Jim Moriarty para sacar a la luz que son la misma persona. Como ha dicho Sherlock, trabajo policial de calle. Tendrás fondos para lo que necesites, saldrán de una cuenta vinculada a la señora Hudson, con donaciones de antiguos clientes agradecidos. Deja constancia de tu paso por los lugares donde debería haber vivido Richard Brook, deja que te vean y tengan la atención sobre ti, estarás más seguro teniendo a la ciudadanía al tanto de tus pasos, estén a favor o en contra de lo que haces. Tienes seis meses para reunir todo lo que puedas antes de que la investigación oficial llegue a la conclusión de que Moriarty no era una invención y tomen en serio el caso de Sherlock.

-No puedes permitir que John te ayude, aunque lo ofrezca –la voz de Sherlock, que se había sentado en una silla lejos de la pareja surgió en tono tenso, con la mirada fija en la chimenea apagada-. Él aun tiene su sombra activa, Wilson era la tuya…

-¿Por qué no haces tú mismo todo esto? –Preguntó Lestrade a Mycroft-, eres su hermano, esperarán que quieras hacer algo.

-Mi hermano no movería un dedo por mi memoria –Sherlock se levantó de nuevo acercándose a la mesa con la vista fija en Mycroft-. Él tiene un puesto "menor" que debe cuidar. Durante años ha mostrado el desapego que tiene por la familia, lo poco que le importaba la vida que pudiera llevar su drogadicto hermano menor mientras no lo afectara en su dedicación al país y a la Reina ¿verdad? Debía de estar claro que amenazarme a mí no lograría nada de él, del mismo modo que amenazarlo a él me dejaría indiferente. Así que el frío y despiadado Mycroft Holmes nunca se preocupará por la memoria de su hermano muerto, atrayendo sobre él la indeseable atención y perjudicando su valiosa posición si en algún momento hace algo que pueda ser considerado sentimental. –Se volvió para mirar a Lestrade dándole una falsa sonrisa toda dientes-. Además, echaría a perder meses de trabajo. Como dije, la organización de Moriarty tiene miembros en todos los niveles, y el personal de Mycroft está incluido. Por eso debo estar muerto y trabajar solo, por eso dejaré el país en dos días, y por eso debes dejar a John fuera de esto.

Lestrade pasó la vista entra ambos hombres, él sabía positivamente que Mycroft amaba a Sherlock, que se preocupaba por él… ahora entendía la falta de emoción en los días posteriores a su supuesta muerte.

-¿Y no podría yo ayudarte? ¿ser una especie de respaldo si no sabes en quien confiar? –Ofreció mirando al que aún a veces veía como un muchacho-, lo has dicho, no soy de todo idiota.

Durante un segundo la mente de Sherlock se detuvo, haciendo el intento de hablar un par de veces antes de que su voz saliese de forma adecuada.

-Cuadro me vaya no regresaré. No puedo mantener el contacto… con nadie. Sería… arriesgado, tendría que saber…

-Sherlock, detente –cortó Mycroft con voz firme-. Ya lo hablamos, estar solo es lo que los protegerá.

-¿A quién? –preguntó Lestrade, sin quitar la vista de Sherlock. Un segundo después el detective salió de la biblioteca cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras él- ¿Mycroft?

-Agradezco tu ofrecimiento hacia mi hermano –el mayor de los Holmes por un momento miró a Lestrade con la tristeza que a veces había dejado traslucir en los momentos más oscuros de Sherlock. – Cuando planeamos esto había una posibilidad de que no fuera necesario llegar a este escenario, pero Moriarty nos sorprendió y sacó a la luz lo único que movería a Sherlock. Si no lo hubiésemos previsto, puedes estar seguro que realmente estaría muerto.

-Pero está abandonado su vida Mycroft, sus amigos, su familia…

-Lo haré volver, encontraré una manera para que pueda recuperarlo todo, Greg, pero antes hay que eliminar la red de Moriarty, y Sherlock es el único que puede hacerlo.

.

.

.

Escuchó como Mycroft entraba en la habitación, casi pudo oír la mueca que hizo ante el humo de los cigarrillos que había fumado uno detrás de otro durante la hora y media que había permanecido solo mientras Lestrade y él se ponían al día de lo que estaba por venir.

-No puedes permanecer en contacto –dijo, apropiándose de un cigarrillo -. Sería como matarlo tú mismo.

-Sácalo del país, secuéstralo, haz algo…

-Sherlock…

-¿Para qué sirves si no puedes traerlo? –gritó agarrándose el pelo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y respirando-.

-Tres años Sherlock, en tres años lo arreglaré. No será a Londres, pero podrás volver y retomar tu vida…

-¿Qué vida, Mike? –que Sherlock usara el nombre que una vez dio a su hermano cuando aún eran niños en apenas un hilo de voz le dijo a Mycroft mucho más del estado en que se encontraba su hermano que cualquier demostración de frustración o rabia-. De una forma u otra Jim Moriarty ha ganado, me ha quitado todo lo que tenía… -se calló cuando las manos de Mycroft lo sujetaron por las muñecas y con suavidad las apartó de su cabeza-.

-La señora Hudson ha llamado a John, van a visitar tu tumba mañana. Habla con tu gente para que vigile el lugar, yo sólo confío en Anthea y Collins, ellos se encargarán de tu transporte. Son personas sentimentales, hablarán como si pudieras oírlos… despídete y luego haz tu trabajo para que estén a salvo. –La frente de Sherlock descansó sobre el hombro de Mycroft-. No puedes echarte atrás ahora hermano mío, hay mucho en juego para los dos.

-Lo sé, Mike, sólo… sólo imagina que desaparecieras sin poder decirle a Anthea…

-Ya lo hice Sherlock, y no fue aceptable.*


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola de nuevo, mil perdones por el retraso. Un solo capitulo más y habremos terminado._**

**_Gracias siempre a Altariel de Valinor. Cualquier error es mío._**

**_Ausente_**

**_Capítulo 8_**

A pesar de que las visitas de las personas ajenas a la familia no estaban permitidas, el D.I. Lestrade permanecía en la habitación de Sally Donovan más allá de la medianoche. El hermano de la paciente había regresado a casa al no poder prolongar más tiempo la ausencia de sus obligaciones laborales y familiares, y la escasa familia de Sally no dejaba a nadie cercano para que le hiciese compañía. Ella había protestado diciendo que era lo suficientemente autónoma y que había un ejército de enfermeras a las que acudir, pero el conocimiento de Lestrade de que la mejor de sus agentes había salvado la vida por muy poco, y que aún había una red criminal que la tenía como objetivo, le hacía muy difícil abandonar su puesto de vigilancia autoimpuesto. No era que tuviese que volver a casa, definitivamente ya no había un hogar al que volver, y el piso de su hermano estaba vacío la mayor parte del tiempo, así que era una distracción bienvenida. Cuando la enfermera de noche lo echaba de allí, Lestrade regresaba por unas pocas horas de sueño en la habitación de invitados de su hermano, regresando al hospital con el cambio de turno a las siete, acostumbrado como estaba de toda una vida de días durmiendo a ratos cuando su trabajo lo había exigido. Había entrado y salido demasiadas veces de los hospitales para saber cómo ganarse el favor de las enfermeras, por lo que después de tres días, Lestrade se movía por los pasillos de la planta sin que le llamasen demasiado la atención, dejando que pensara que su preocupación por Donovan tenía motivos románticos, (nada conmovía más que los amores no confesados), algo que hacía reír a Sally y Greg.

Las horas de vigilia las pasaban con los archivos que Lestrade traía cada día de los casos particulares de Sherlock. Lestrade los leía y Sally cuestionaba hasta que era capaces de saber qué línea de pensamiento había llevado al detective a la solución. Lestrade anotaba en su libreta los datos relevantes y los nombres de las personas con las que quería entrevistarse, mientras se daba cuenta de cómo Donovan pasaba cada vez más tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos. Al cuarto día, cuando Sally se encontraba en la primera de sus entrevistas con un terapeuta y Lestrade aprovechaba para comer, Hopkins lo llamó para citarlo como otras veces en la puerta de la cafetería.

La encontró allí, con una carpeta bajo el brazo y los signos de días de trabajo duro sin apenas descanso de los que Lestrade sabia demasiado bien.

-Greg –se saludaron con un apretón de manos, y una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la Inspectora-, te veo bien, como si estuvieras durmiendo de verdad en años.

-No hago mucho últimamente.

-¿Cómo lo lleva Donovan? –comenzaron a caminar-ofreciendo Lestrade el paquete de cigarrillos del que ambos se sirvieron-.

-Bastante bien, puede que la manden a casa en uno o dos días.

-Bien. –le pasó la carpeta a Lestrade, quien la abrió para detenerse en seco. Era la entrevista que esa misma mañana había sido publicada en un portal web. Hopkins la tenía impresa a todo color con las fotografías de Sherlock que la habían acompañado y él mismo en varias escenas a lo largo de los años.- En la central había varios de nosotros presionando a Gregson para que te admitiesen aunque fuese en delitos menores, es mejor para tu defensa seguir activo, aunque sea reprendiendo a adolescentes que se escapan de la escuela que esperar en casa a que decidan si estabas al tanto de las maquinaciones de Holmes o realmente fue una trampa. ¿Te das cuenta de que esto no ayuda?

Lestrade cerró la carpeta y se la devolvió con evidente enfado.

-Nada de lo que dije es incierto. Sé que estáis analizando cada caso que he cerrado en los últimos años, pero no encontrareis nada. Sherlock fue impecable, nunca daba el nombre de un culpable hasta que tenía las pruebas que lo sustentaba.

-Algunos piensan que las fabricaba.

-¡Pues que se jodan! –Dijo alzando la voz, intentando calmarse un momento después al darse cuenta de donde se encontraban-. Cada día leo nuevas mentiras de esa periodista, Kitty, lo hace parecer el mayor fraude de la historia… sabrías que no es así si lo hubieras conocido. Es arrogante, maleducado, insufrible y un maldito dolor de cabeza… pero lo que hacía lo hacía bien…

-Aún hablas de él como si estuviese vivo –murmuró Hopkins

Lestrade apartó la mirada y sentía la cara enrojecer.

-Será porque no puedo creer que ya no esté entre nosotros –soltó el aire aliviado al ver la sonrisa comprensiva en la cara de la Inspectora-. Sólo voy a contar la verdad, hablar con la gente a la que ayudó, mostrar que nadie es capaz de crear una mentira como esa a lo largo del tiempo… y si de paso consigo que demanden a esa maldita periodista, mejor que mejor.

-Hace dos noches hubo un robo en Bond Street, en Cartier, sospechamos que por encargo por las piezas que se llevaron. Eran dos personas, una de ellas era Haines, el otro ha salido del país y está siendo localizado por la INTERPOL. Al parecer, Haines se fue a celebrarlo. –Hopkins pasó una fotografía a Sally, que había regresado de su sesión programada, con Lestrade en pie junto a ella. Los dos miraron la imagen que había sido tomada claramente en la mesa de autopsias. Era de un hombre de unos treinta años, de cabello oscuro y rostro afilado-. ¿Es este el hombre que te atacó Sally?

La sargento Donovan observó la fotografía arrugando el rostro, intentando recordar. Tras ella Lestrade reprimió una maldición, dando el crédito que merecía a Mycroft. El hombre podía confundirse con Sherlock en la distancia.

-No puedo afirmarlo –contestó Sally-, estaba oscuro e intentaba no morir en ese momento. ¿Cómo ha muerto?

-Como dije, se fue a celebrarlo. Una prostituida de Brick Lane llamó a emergencias, a su cliente no le había sentado bien la última dosis de cocaína que se habían metido y estaba teniendo un ataque. Cuando la ambulancia llegó ya estaba muerto, ella está bajo custodia. En el vehículo de Haines se encontraron algunas de las piezas robadas y dos armas, adivina con cuales corresponden los números de serie.

-Las que deberían estar destruidas –dijo Sally-.

Hopkins asintió con media sonrisa de triunfo.

-Tengo asignadas once personas de Asuntos Internos siguiendo el rastro, quieren cerrar esto en cuarenta y ocho horas… Has destapado algo gordo siguiendo un par de indicios leves, sargento.

Sally se sonrojó un poco, dejando apenas ver media sonrisa. La recorrió un escalofrió al recordar como el eco de la voz de Sherlock con una de sus críticas a la ineptitud policial era lo que la había impulsado.

-Alguien me dijo una vez que las coincidencias no existen.

Tras la marcha de Hopkins poco después, volvieron a sumirse en la cómoda charla que rondaba alrededor de los casos que Lestrade había traído para el día, hablando y, en más de una ocasión, riendo por la insignificancia de los indicios que había iniciado la cadena de evidencias que habían llevado al fallecido detective a la resolución de los casos. Estaban centrados en la descripción de cómo Sherlock había descubierto, que lo que había sido tomado por manifestaciones paranormales, eran en realidad tres muchachos haciendo una película amateur, cuando el teléfono de Lestrade sonó, apareciendo en la pantalla el nombre de Dimmock, con quien no había hablado desde que fue retirado de la comisaría.

-Lestrade –contestó con la costumbre adquirida de presentarse al descolgar-.

-Greg, soy Dimmok.

-Si me llamas para quejarte por el artículo no te molestes, Hopkins ya me dio la charla.

-No –cortó Dimmock con lo que a Greg le pareció humor-. Si te sirve de algo, me parece bien lo que estás haciendo. Esta llamada es extraoficial, por si estabas interesado en saber que cierto doctor está en los calabozos, detenido por asaltar a la periodista que escribe sobre Sherlock, esa Riley.

Lestrade dejó caer la cabeza sobre su mano, apretando el puente de la nariz, no había tomado muy en serio la advertencia de días atrás de Mycroft, al señalarla como un posible problema para John.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Esta mañana, había un par de periodistas en la puerta de la clínica donde trabaja Watson. Hay incluso una grabación, esa Riley con la cámara en mano comenzó a lanzar preguntas de muy mal gusto y a las que honestamente nadie respondería con una sonrisa, acosándolo una y otra vez. Aguantó solo tres minutos antes de lanzarse a por ella…. Lo ha denunciado por agresión y amenazas…

-¿Y John? ¿Ha solicitado ya un abogado?

-No, no hemos conseguido que conteste a nada. No ha llamado a nadie y la verdad Greg, perece que está ido. No habla, no protesta… se ha sentado en la sala de interrogatorios mirando a la pared sin decir una sola palabra, dejándose llevar de un lado a otro, y ahora está en el calabozo del mismo modo. Tú lo conoces ¿puede haber perdido la cabeza? Después de vivir con Holmes y descubrir que quizá no era…

-No termines esa frase, Dimmock.

-… Bien. Tan sólo… imaginaba que te gustaría saberlo. Nadie de aquí sabe cómo localizar algún familiar y suponía que tú podrías tener algún contacto de emergencia ya que sois algo así como amigos…

-Bien, sólo… deja que localice a su hermana. Debo tener su número en algún sitio. –Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Donovan, que lo observaba a su vez con curiosidad-. ¿Habrá problema si me acerco a la central e intentar hablar con él?

-Claro que no, Greg -contestó Dimmock con alivio-. En realidad esperaba que vinieras, Gregson se ha marchado hace media hora y no volverá en un par de días. Lo están jodiendo de lo lindo. Ya sabes con todo eso de la detención de Holmes y esa publicidad negativa. Ven cuando puedas, te dejarán entrar hasta los calabozos. Y pasa después a verme, para ponernos un poco al día.

-Está bien, estaré allí en una hora.

Estaba sentado sobre la superficie que servía de cama, con la espalda recta y las manos sobre las rodillas, los ojos fijos en la puerta, sin ver realmente. Al entrar en la celda distinguió la contusión en la mandíbula y la irritación de los nudillos.

-John –con lentitud, Lestrade se acercó, buscando el reconocimiento en la mirada del exsoldado. Cuando sus ojos al fin se encontraron, John Watson se puso en pie adoptando la postura de un soldado en descanso. -¿cómo te encuentras?

-¿Puedo marcharme? –preguntó, mirando a Lestrade sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Amigo, tienes una denuncia por agresión… ¿en qué pensabas al asaltar a esa mujer con una cámara encendida?

Un brillo de rabia de encendió en los ojos de John, apretando la mandíbula antes de erguirse donde estaba.

-¿Puedo marcharme? –repitió.

Lestrade suspiró, tal como le había contado Dimmock, John no estaba siendo colaborador.

-Tendrás un juicio rápido, te enviaran la citación a tu domicilio, pero sí, por ahora puedes marcharte, he pagado la fianza.

-Bien.

John tiró de sus ropas para colocarlas, esperando a que Lestrade se apartara para salir de la celda, cuando eso no ocurrió se mantuvo en un obstinado silencio.

-Háblame, John, dime qué puedo hacer.

-Deja que me marche.

-Dime dónde te alojas, dejaste Baker Street sin decir donde ibas.

-No queda nada allí –susurró-. Si quieres ayudarme, déjame en paz, no quiero saber nada de ti, del Net o del maldito Mycroft. Para mí se acabó, ahora deja que me vaya.

Lestrade apenas encontraba las palabras, ver a John así no era bueno. Sabía que tarde o temprano la rabia que sentía saldría a flote y pobre de aquellos que estuviesen cerca.

-Sé que todo esto es injusto…

-¿Qué es injusto, Inspector?-gruñó apretando los puños- ¿Qué durante años cerraras casos y te llevaras el mérito sólo porque Sherlock te señalaba al culpable? ¿Que cuando necesitó un amigo diste un paso atrás? ¿O es injusto que para salvar tu carrera vuelves a usar a Sherlock para que no puedan acusarte de haberte equivocado? Él ha muerto y tú vas a llevarte una vez más las palmadas a la espalda sacando a luz todo por lo que trabajó.

-Sabes que no es así.

-¿Por qué entonces no me has llamado para que lo haga contigo? Yo era el que vivía con él, el que lo conocía…. –las palabras se quedaron a tascadas en la garganta de John, que se obstinada en mantenerse sereno-. Si de verdad quisieras hacer algo para limpiar su nombre contarías conmigo… pero no lo has hecho, así que no creo equivocarme al pensar que haces esto sólo para salvarte a ti mismo.

-John –Lestrade hizo el intento de sujetar su brazo, encontrando a John retrocediendo como su temiera que su toque lo quemara.

-Déjame ir, Inspector.

Sintiéndose dividido por el dolor que veía al que era algo así como un amigo y la lealtad que debía a Sherlock, Lestrade se apartó, dejando el camino libre.

-Espero poder demostrarte que te equivocas, John.

Sin dirigirle ni tan siquiera una mirada despedida, John Watson salió de los calabozos, dejando atrás la vida que hasta hacía unas semanas había compartido con Sherlock Holmes, mientras Lestrade comenzaba a darse cuenta de la enormidad de la tarea con la que se había comprometido.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Mil gracias a Altariel de Valinor._**

**_Capítulo 9_**

.

**_Siete meses después de la caída._**

.

Miró la ciudad a través de la ventana, descubriendo que había echado de menos la vista mucho más de lo que se había permitido admitir. La oficina estaba ordenada y limpia como nunca, con sólo una carpeta de color manila sobre la mesa con todo lo referente a su propio caso en el interior. Alguien, quizá la misma Hopkins, había dejado una planta sobre el fichero más cercano a la ventana, por lo demás, no había quedado rastro de quien la había ocupado en los últimos siete meses.

Llamaron a la puerta y un segundo después Sally Donovan asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta con una sonrisa.

-¡Jefe!

-Pasa, Sally.

La sargento entró, acercándose y dando un abrazo cálido a Lestrade, que sonrió ante esto, correspondiendo con afecto. Ella se había reincorporado seis semanas antes, recuperada por completo de sus lesiones y una vez que se había cerrado el caso del tráfico de armas desde la comisaria de Tooting. Habían sido detenidos diecisiete agentes y once oficiales en varias comisarías del país y había casi treinta personas de distintos ámbitos que eran colaboradores necesarios en espera de juicio. Lo que Donovan había destapado era una inmensa red de tráfico de armas, drogas y favores policiales.

-Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, Inspector.

-Gracias, sargento.

Se separaron mirándose sólo un segundo, hasta que Donovan adoptó una posición profesional y se aclaró la garganta.

-Algunos de los chicos quieren darte la bienvenida de forma apropiada, así que esta tarde, cuando te pida que te vengas a tomar una pinta, di que sí y deja que se arrastren ante ti queriendo pagar las rondas.

Lestrade dejó escapar una carcajada. En la última semana desde que se le había comunicado su reincorporación a su antiguo puesto, había recibido docenas de llamadas de sus compañeros y subordinados, felicitándolo por haber encontrado evidencia para demostrar que Richard Brook nunca había existido realmente, que había sido sólo una de las identidades de James Moriarty. La investigación a partir de ese momento pasó a manos de estamentos superiores tanto en la policía como en el MI5, reabriéndose el caso Sherlock Holmes con nuevas y numerosas vertientes que llenaban en esos días los diarios digitales. La periodista Kitty Riley había sido detenida cuando intentaba abandonar el país con dirección a Centroamérica y varios periodistas de distintos diarios que habían cargado contra el detective y el Yard en los meses anteriores estaban a la espera de ser investigados.

Parecía que todo estaba en el camino correcto y era posible que el nombre de Sherlock Holmes quedara limpio antes de que terminase el año, y quien sabe, quizá entonces…

-Jefe –la voz de Donovan lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad-, en la sala dos se están preparando para la información del caso Ricolleti, hay evidencia de que preparan un nuevo golpe en breve. Te están esperando, así que imagino que lo retomarás ya que fuiste tú quien lo inició.

-Correcto -dijo, esbozando una expresión algo más seria-, dame... un par de minutos ¿quieres? Todavía tengo que –agitó las manos alrededor de la oficina- volver a sentir que estoy donde debo.

-Claro, jefe –con una sonrisa radiante, Sally Donovan lo dejó nuevamente solo en la que había sido y volvería a ser su oficina.

Greg miró por la ventana una vez más, recordando la vorágine de las últimas horas. Entra las llamadas que había recibido la tarde anterior estaba la de Mycroft, que lo felicitaba por el fin de la penitencia que había resultado para él el estar fuera del Yard. Había sido difícil para Lestrade no preguntar por "los asuntos del continente" como se habían referido en la rara ocasión en la que hacían referencia a Sherlock y la misión en la que se había embarcado. Mycroft le había advertido meses atrás que había ojos y oídos en todas partes, que no todos tenían devoción por él, como ya sabía, y que "los asuntos del continente" tenían un plazo bastante más amplio del que en un primer momento habían augurado.

Eran más de las diez de la noche cuando Lestrade marcó el número de John Watson. No había hablado con él desde el día en que se despidieron de mala manera en los calabozos del Yard y quería decirle que volvía a su antiguo puesto antes de que se enterase por la prensa. Para su sorpresa, el doctor contestó en el segundo toque, como si hubiese tenido él mismo el teléfono en las manos. Hablaron con cuidado el uno y el otro, bailando alrededor de las palabras, John agradeciendo que le hubiese llamado, diciéndole que después de un par de meses había seguido los avances en las investigaciones de Lestrade en la web del periódico que se había encargado de hacer la cobertura. Le habló de su nuevo trabajo en una clínica pequeña pero que lo mantenía ocupado seis días a la semana, de su nuevo apartamento y de sus esfuerzos por mantener una rutina que nada tenía que ver con la vida que había llevado cuando regresó de Afganistán. Por su parte, Greg escogía cada palabra, consciente de su deseo de decirle lo que sabía… Cuando se despidieron, prometieron quedar para tomar una pinta y ponerse al día en condiciones. Greg sabía que pasarían otra vez semanas hasta que volviesen a cruzar una palabra.

Ahora, el D.I. Lestrade se disponía a reintegrarse a su trabajo, sabiendo que no habría día en el que no echaría de menos al que durante años había sido la persona a la que acudía cuando se topaba con un caso que se convertía en un rompecabezas.

.

**_Diecinueve meses después de la caída_**

.

-¿Por qué ahora? –Lestrade apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero portátil que Mycroft había puesto en sus manos-. La última vez que nos vimos estaba bien, tranquilo, ha dejado de beber tan a menudo y está saliendo por fin con alguien, ¿por qué remover ahora sus recuerdos?

Mycroft no contestó, dando una profunda calada a su propio cigarrillo mirando el cielo inusualmente brillante. Cuando bajó los ojos hasta el D.I. parecía mucho más viejo de lo que en realidad era.

-Han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que tuve noticias de nuestros amigos de la vieja Europa. Sólo hay dos posibilidades, pero toda la información que me llega del entorno es la de que pronto cambiarán las cosas. Entregar esos recuerdos al doctor Watson cumplirá con lo que esperamos en la conclusión de ambos escenarios.

-Reabrirá heridas.

-Mantendrá vivo un recuerdo, Greg. No soy sentimental, pero quiero que el recuerdo de mi hermano siga presente en las personas que lo conocieron, no me importa si eso causa dolor o no. Cuando el juicio que se está preparando se lleve a cabo, hará que se conozcan todos los detalles de cómo Moriarty manipuló, mintió y usó a cada persona que acusó a Sherlock.

-¿Me incluirá esa lista?

Mycroft resopló, quitándole el cenicero para aplastar la colilla con más fuerza de lo que era habitual en el controlado "Cargo Menor".

-Creo que Gregson merece más ese honor. Has purgado tu pequeño desliz con creces.

Esta vez fue Lestrade quien miró al cielo, estaban sentados en un banco a la orilla del Támesis, a cientos de metros del London Eye, a cada lado una taza de café para llevar de un exclusivo establecimiento _gourmet_ del centro y entre los dos una caja de cartón con objetos de viejos casos de Sherlock que hacía tiempo Lestrade había encontrarlo en su oficina.

-Anderson sigue obsesionado, el grupo que fundó, el "Coche Fúnebre Vacío", ve indicios por medio mundo. Tiene mil teorías locas.

-La sargento Donovan ya ha clasificado a ese grupo como fanáticos apartados de la realidad en una de las últimas ruedas de prensa. No es necesario que te preocupes por ellos. Un vagabundo con un atracón de morfina balbuceando sobre cómo evitar morir al tirarse de un edificio no es una fuente fiable. Por el momento, cumplen su papel.

Mycroft se levantó, abrochando su abrigo y recuperando el paraguas que descansaba sobre el banco.

-Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, Inspector, pero mis obligaciones no tienen descanso. Espero que tu entrevista con el bueno del doctor Watson para entregarle los enseres de mi hermano no sea demasiado incómoda. ¿Quizá el jueves de la próxima semana estarás libre para una reunión en el club a las doce?

-Haré lo posible.

-Te enviaré un auto.

Mycroft se marchó y Lestrade se quedó en el banco acompañado sólo de la caja que el burócrata había traído. En ella, además de los artículos de los casos de Sherlock, estaba el DVD que grabó para el cumpleaños de John. Greg le había entregado la caja a Mycroft, quien la había guardado todos esos meses hasta ahora que la devolvía para que pasase a las manos de John sin que se le mencionase donde había permanecido.

Con resignación, Lestrade recogió la caja y los vasos vacíos de café, rumbo a su coche mientras intentaba averiguar cuál sería la mejor forma de hacer llegar los objetos a John.

.

.

**_Dos años después de la caída_**

.

Llovía, como lo había hecho en las últimas tres noches en las que había tenido turno de guardia. Lo único que tenía de bueno era que esta vez estaba en la oficina con sólo un par de carpetas de casos que poner al día, por lo que se lo había tomado con calma y disfrutaba de su segunda taza de café de la nueva cafetera que contaba la sala de descanso. Se sobresaltó al escuchar la educada llamada a la puerta, pues no había oído pasos que anunciaran la llegada de nadie. Allí, en la puerta, con el abrigo húmedo y el paraguas por una vez habiendo cumplido su misión, se encontraba Mycroft, con el rostro algo más pálido de lo habitual y los nudillos blancos cerrados en torno al mango.

-¡Myke!

-Espero que no sea este un mal momento, Greg.

-No, claro ¿quieres un café? Te ves como el infierno –Lestrade apenas necesitó dar un vistazo al político para ver que algo estaba fuera de lugar. La hora no era inusual, ya que a lo largo de los años, Mycroft había demostrado la misma falta de consideración por las horas habituales de comunicación como lo había hecho su desaparecido hermano. La postura del burócrata, ligeramente tensa, los ojos brillantes y la mandíbula apretada, le decían que algo estaba mal. Mycroft aceptó la taza de café, siguiendo la dirección de la mano de Lestrade hacia su oficina. Cuando estuvieron allí, Holmes sacó su móvil y tras varios toques a la pantalla lo dejó sobre la mesa de Lestrade.

-Es una aplicación que interferirá en cualquier dispositivo que pueda estar espiando esta oficina –explicó, señalando el teléfono con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Vas a contarme secretos de estado?

-Voy a decirte donde estaré en los próximos cinco días.

-Nunca me has dicho dónde o cuándo te ibas de viaje. ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Mycroft se recostó en la silla, cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

-Voy a recuperar a Sherlock –murmuró-, pero si sale mal, Anthea vendrá a buscarte y se pondrá a tus órdenes con información sensible en la que tendrás que trabajar para hacer llegar al Equipo Cobra del Yard. Espero que no sea necesario, pero tengo que dejar cubiertas todas posibilidades.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Lestrade, Mycroft lo vio con los ojos fijos en él.

-¿Vas a traerlo de vuelta? ¿Vivo?

Mycroft mantuvo la mirada del Inspector, soltando un suspiro, contestó.

-No lo sé, la última noticia que tengo es de hace seis días, capturado por una facción que no hace prisioneros ni intercambia rehenes…. Voy a traerlo a él, o lo que queda de él.

FIN

Pues hasta aquí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del viaje.

Déjame saber que piensas.


End file.
